The ContestSavior from the Seas
by Nate Grey
Summary: Kid, Harle, and Razzly are all after Serge's heart, and the hero must choose one...
1. The Contest

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square.  
  
Author's Note: I've never actually played Chrono Cross, but I watch my roommate's friend when he does, so I think I know just enough about the characters. Feel free to point out any mistakes (Harle's accent being one I can't do much about), but please do remember that is a fanfic, and it's bound to have something you didn't expect. This would probably occur after the events of Chrono Cross, but it's not really in continuity with the game.  
  
Summary: Razzly, Harle, and Kid decide Serge must choose one of them, and it's not an easy choice to make.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
The Contest, Part 1   
  
  
Serge wasn't surprised when he woke up in a mysterious room with amnesia. He'd spent most of his life waking up in strange places, and even more not knowing who he was. Even now, he wasn't totally sure. But then, I guess it's something the Chrono Trigger has to get used to, eventually.  
  
The room was pretty bare, except for the bed, a dresser, and a chair along the left wall.   
  
Serge got out of bed, not really sure what he was going to do. He remembered traveling through the Hydra Marshes recently, but he wasn't sure why he'd been there.  
  
Suddenly, an almost sickeningly cheery voice broke into his thoughts. "Are you awake yet, Sergey?"  
  
That voice...it's familiar... Serge turned around to see a fairy in the doorway. His memory finally kicked in, and he remembered that her name was Razzly. She, like the rest of his friends, had traveled with him long ago. Unlike the others, she had chosen to stay with him all these years. But then, Serge wasn't sure how many years had passed. It was hard to keep track of anything when you were constantly traveling through time.  
  
Razzly flew up to him and pressed a tiny hand to his forehead. "I see your fever is gone now. That's fairy good!"  
  
Serge nodded slightly, then glanced around the room a second time.  
  
"Oh, that. You probably don't remember, but dwarves in the Hydra Marshes attacked us. You were strong enough to defeat them, but one managed to get a lucky hit that knocked you out. I took care of him, though. Pip helped me carry you here." She peered at him closely. "Are you sure you're feeling better? You were fairy sick before, Sergey."  
  
Serge took a small step back. Lately, Razzly had started to show signs that she was growing up, including a sudden interest in taking their friendship to the next level. However, he had no desire to do so, and constantly had to be on his guard. It wasn't that she was deceptive or anything, but it was unnerving how a fairy's cuteness could quickly become something more...attractive.  
  
"Sergey?" Razzly flew closer again, pressing a hand to his cheek. "You're starting to look pale again. Should I call for the doctor?"  
  
Serge shook his head and gently pulled her hand away, motioning to the door.  
  
"You're ready to go? Well, I guess we should keep moving. But are you sure you're feeling better?"  
  
Serge nodded and started for the door. Before he could get there, Razzly blocked his path.  
  
"Wait, Sergey! There's something you should know before you go out there!"  
  
Serge stopped a little too late and bumped into Razzly. He instinctively reached out to steady her, or to catch her in case she fell.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Razzly was always looking for ways to get closer to Serge, and saw this as a perfect opportunity. She flew into his arms and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Oh, Sergey!" she murmured, staring into his eyes. "I always knew you cared for me!"  
  
Serge started to pull away, but finally decided to let Razzly have her little moment. Of all his friends, she was the only one that was totally devoted to him, and he valued her friendship above most others. Hurting her feelings just wasn't a good thing in his mind. Still, even he had his limits. He politely tapped her forehead with a finger.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry." Razzly released him and giggled. "Like I was trying to tell you before, maybe you shouldn't go out there. This strange woman in a weird costume just showed up, and she talks funny."  
  
Serge tilted his head slightly. There's only one woman I can think of that fits that description, but why would she be here? With a shrug, he walked out of the room.  
  
"Sergey, no!" Razzly cried, flying after him. "Don't go out there!"  
  
Serge stopped suddenly, and Razzly crashed into him from behind. Again, he steadied her, but let go quickly enough this time. Aside from that, he had a feeling that the woman staring at them wouldn't have liked the idea of some other female all over him.  
  
"Serge, darling," she said with an obvious accent. "So good to see you again. Did you dream of moi like I asked?"  
  
For some reason, Serge turned bright red, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Razzly.  
  
"Serge, do you know this woman?" Razzly asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oui, but we have not been introduced. I am Harle, and you would be?"  
  
"Razzly. What are you doing here?"  
  
Harle smiled. "I came to see Serge. You did the same, I take it?"  
  
"No. I've been traveling with him for years."  
  
Serge wasn't sure, but he thought he detected jealousy in Razzly's voice. This could get ugly. Razzly's almost getting as bad as Kid used to be. Better do something to break it up quickly.  
  
Pip suddenly ran into the room. "Serge, you'll never guess who's outside!"  
  
Something tells me I don't want to know. I'd bet anything that it's-  
  
"Been a while, mate," Kid said as she appeared behind Pip. She nodded to Razzly and glared at Harle. "What's she doing here?"  
  
Before Harle had a chance to answer, Serge grabbed Kid's hand and pulled her outside of the inn. He only hoped that Razzly and Harle wouldn't kill each other in the meantime.  
  
"What's the deal, Serge?" Kid asked once they were outside. "Why'd you drag me out here?"  
  
Serge pointed at her, then to the ground.   
  
"Why am I here? I was on my way to your village when I happened to spot Pip outside the inn. I was hoping he'd still be hanging around you, and it looks like I was right." Kid tilted her head and narrowed her eyes a bit. "You ARE happy to see me again, aren't you?"  
  
Serge nodded vigorously. The last thing he needed was for Kid to get upset. After all, I've still got the scars to prove it.  
  
She smiled a bit and stepped closer. "That's what I thought." Kid wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, why don't you show me just how much you missed me, mate?"  
  
Naturally, Razzly and Harle chose that moment to step outside. The first thing they saw was Kid's face a little too close to his. The next thing they saw was Serge's face, which had suddenly turned a dark shade of red.  
  
"Excuse moi," Harle said loudly, "but what is going on here? Zat is my man you are pressed against!"  
  
"No way, clown!" Razzly flew over and pulled Serge away from Kid. "He's mine!" She hugged his neck protectively.  
  
Pip came out to watch the action. I wonder how Serge will get out of this mess?  
  
"You wanna explain this to me, mate?" Kid asked, starting to get angry again.  
  
Serge managed to slip out of Razzly's grasp. He pointed to the women, traced the outline of a heart, then pointed to himself and shrugged.  
  
"Girls love you and you don't know why." Kid still seemed a bit suspicious. "I guess I can't argue with that. But you're still not out of the fire yet."  
  
Serge took a step back. Something tells me I'm not going to like this.  
  
"We've all joined you on your quest at one time, mate," Kid pointed out, "and each of us seems to have fallen for you. Problem is, you never really chose which one you wanted. Now, you get your chance." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I propose a contest. Each of us will get a date with Serge, and whoever he likes best afterward, he keeps. The other two have to agree to stop coming onto him. How's that sound, girls?"  
  
Serge was about to shake his head, but Razzly quickly said, "I'm in!"  
  
"Include moi as well," Harle added. "Are zere any rules?"  
  
"Yeah," Kid muttered, glaring at her. "We each get to make a rule. No making him do anything he doesn't want to."  
  
Razzly thought for a moment. "No sex!"  
  
Serge turned red again.  
  
"Hmm. Then I must add that all ze dates be no longer zan five hours," Harle said. "Zat is fair?"  
  
"Works for me. And since I came up with this idea, I get to decide who goes first." Kid closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay, Razzly. Tomorrow night, you get the first date. The next will go to Harle, and I'll get the last."  
  
"Yippee!" Razzly squealed with delight.   
  
"But what if Serge cannot choose?" Pip asked. "What if he cannot make up his mind?"  
  
Serge nodded rapidly. This wasn't going to be an easy choice.  
  
"Hmm." Kid tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Then I guess we'll have to do it all over again. But after the dates, we'll give him two days to make his decision. After that, we start over."  
  
Serge swallowed nervously and wiped some sweat from his forehead. Something tells me these next five days are going to more challenging than anything I've ever faced.  
  
Unfortunately, Serge didn't know how right he was...  
  
  
The End (for now)  
  
If I get some good reviews, I'll keep going. If not, I'll accept that I suck at Chrono Cross fics and move on. :)  



	2. Razzly's Date

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square.  
  
Author's Note: Feel free to point out any mistakes, but please do remember that is a fanfic, and it's bound to have something you didn't expect. This would probably occur after the events of Chrono Cross, but it's not really in continuity with the game.  
  
Summary: Serge & Razzly go on their date.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
The Contest, Part 2  
  
  
Serge hadn't been there in quite some time, and the weeds had grown up all over the place. With one well-placed swing of his steel swallow, the plants fell away from the stone. Serge kneeled before it, carefully tracing the letters with his gloved right hand. His finger lingered on the second name, and a wistful sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"Serge?" Pip asked quietly from behind him.  
  
"I know, Pip." He sighed again and glanced over his shoulder. "Give me a few minutes. Please."  
  
Pip nodded and backed away.  
  
Serge turned back to the stone and placed a pink flower at its base. He lowered his head and whispered a few words before rising to his feet.  
  
"Ready now?" Pip asked. "The girls will be waiting!"  
  
Serge cleared a few more plants away with his swallow before finally following Pip away from Cape Howl. He couldn't help remembering the days when his life had actually seemed simple.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Where is he?!" Razzly moaned. "Sergey never leaves without telling me!"  
  
"Relax, Razzly," Kid said. "Serge probably just went to get ready for his date with you. Besides, it doesn't start for a few more hours." Not that you've got a chance with Serge when I'm around, anyway...  
  
"You really think so?" Razzly asked, a glimmer of hope shining in her childlike eyes.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Kid replied with a wink.  
  
Harle narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You seem very calm about zis."  
  
Kid shrugged and let a confident smile cross her lips. "No reason not to be. I know Serge will pick me in the end. He knows better than anyone that you can only run from destiny for so long."  
  
"And what makes you t'ink that you are his destiny?" Harle asked.  
  
Kid smirked. "I *know* because I do. You're not the only one that can be mysterious around here."  
  
"Touché," Harle replied with a smile. "Just remember that while Serge was in Monsieur Lynx's body, when he needed help ze most, it was I, not you, that guided him."  
  
Kid glared at her. "And if you hadn't been working for Lynx in the first place, they never would have switched bodies! Besides, it's pretty hard to help anyone when you've got a knife in your gut!"  
  
"And if you had been able to control your mouth, perhaps you wouldn't have gotten stabbed so many times."  
  
With an angry growl, Kid leaped out of her seat and drew out her dagger. Harle stood up as well, a defiant smirk on her face.   
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Razzly cried. "Sergey will be upset if you fight!"  
  
"I certainly will."  
  
All three women turned to the doorway. Serge stood there, a frown on his face. He tightened his grip on the swallow in his right hand. "I'm making a new rule for this little contest of yours. The next time I catch any of you fighting, the contest is over, and I don't pick anyone." With that, he walked past them and headed for his room.  
  
Razzly took a few seconds to build up her nerve, then flew after him. "Sergey, wait!" she called.  
  
Serge paused, but he didn't turn around. He seemed to know what she was thinking before she could ask. "Don't worry, Razz. We're still on for tonight. I just need some time alone right now."   
  
"Oh," she said softly. "Okay."  
  
Serge quickly entered his room and closed the door.  
  
"Definitely got something major on his mind," Kid muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serge remembered falling asleep and dreaming about being trapped in Lynx's body again. He'd awakened in a cold sweat, feeling very sick. But that had been over five hours ago. Now, he was sitting on a tree stump, staring at a cup of nectar.  
  
"What's wrong, Sergey?" Razzly asked, looking up at him. "You told me you liked nectar."  
  
"I do," he said slowly. "I guess I'm just not hungry right now."  
  
"Sergey, there's no point in us being here if you're not having fun." Her little face took on one of its more serious looks, one that he didn't get to see very often. "Is it my being a fairy that's bothering you?"  
  
Serge blinked and looked at her. "What? No, of course not!"  
  
She sighed and lowered her head. "Then...you don't find me attractive?"  
  
"That's not it at all, Razz." Serge cupped her chin and gently raised her head. "I'm sorry I've been so distant lately, but there's a lot on my mind." He paused for a moment and smiled. "But since you're wondering, I've always thought you were beautiful."  
  
Razzly blinked in disbelief. "Really?" she asked, a slow smile spreading across her face. "You mean that?"  
  
Serge nodded. "You know I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"So...why have you been avoiding me lately?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to think straight when you're throwing yourself at me every ten minutes. Now I've got Kid and Harle to deal with, too. There's only so much a guy can take."  
  
Razzly blushed a little. "Sorry about that. It's just that when you first saved me from that monster so long ago, I thought we were meant to be together."  
  
"We were, Razz," Serge replied, slipping an arm around her. "I was destined to meet all of you, sooner or later. But I think you and I were destined to be friends. I got used to having you around all the time, and I never doubted that you were one of my dearest friends. I just wish you'd stop coming onto me and realize that I couldn't care about you more."  
  
Razzly rested her head against his chest. "I always knew there was something special about you, Sergey."  
  
Suddenly, a smiling fairy in blue clothing popped up. "More nectar?" she asked, offering them another cup of the sweet liquid.  
  
Razzly smiled and shook her head. "No, we're done, sister. Thank you."  
  
The fairy nodded and vanished as quickly as she had come.  
  
"That was your sister?" Serge asked.  
  
Razzly looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face. Then she laughed. "Fairies don't really have divisions such as races or tribes. Each fairy thinks of all others as family. It might sound strange to you, but it's wonderful to be able to meet someone new and know you'll instantly be welcomed warmly. It's a comforting feeling."  
  
"I imagine it is," Serge said softly. "But if that's true, why did you decide to stay with me all this time?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Razzly asked. "You're the first human I ever really felt drawn to. Besides, there aren't any male fairies, so if a fairy wants a date, she has to get one from another species. Humans were one of the most popular choices, right after demi-humans."   
  
"So you'd like me better if I was still in Lynx's body?"  
  
"No way! He gives me the creeps!" Razzly shivered at the thought of the diabolical cat-man. Then she reached over and patted Serge's hand. "I like you just the way you are, Sergey. Don't ever change for anyone. Especially not Kid and Harle."  
  
Serge smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "I don't plan to, Razz. I like me, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Zis is so nerve-racking. Why aren't zey back yet?"  
  
"Chill out, Harle," Kid responded, absently whittling away at a woodblock with her dagger. "They'll come back when they're ready. In the meantime, you should figure out what you're going to do to keep Serge from falling for me. Not that he hasn't already."  
  
Harle glared at her. "Just what are you doing over zere, anyway?"  
  
Kid held up the block, which was now carved into the perfect likeness of Serge. "Just reviving an old hobby I picked up a while back. Keeps me busy, and calms me down. You should try it. Does wonders for bad attitudes."  
  
"You would know about zat," Harle shot back. She turned to the window, and her eyes narrowed. "Zey are coming back now."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Kid asked, carving her initials into the bottom of her Serge statue.  
  
"He is carrying her, like a little child. Zat makes me...uneasy."  
  
"Well, what do you expect? She IS a fairy. And if you're so sure that Serge is yours, a little fairy shouldn't bother you." Kid smiled to herself. "Of course, she probably has a better chance with him than you do."  
  
"Don't tempt moi," Harle warned. "I could still part ze hairs on your ignorant head before mon cheri returns."  
  
"Yeah, and you could end up on the floor in a puddle of your own blood. So get out of my face before I kick your arse to the moons!"  
  
Harle stared at her for a moment, sighed in frustration, and then left the room.   
  
Kid went back to her carving, admiring the way she'd captured her beloved's image. She was still gazing at it when Serge walked in with Razzly clinging to his neck. "You two have fun?" she asked, not bothering to look up.  
  
"We sure did!" Razzly replied as she hopped to the floor. "We went to-"  
  
"I don't think Kid wants to hear about our date, Razz," Serge interrupted as politely as he could.  
  
Razzly stopped. "Oh, okay." She flew into the air until she was eye level with him. "Good night, Sergey!" she sang, planting a quick kiss on his nose.  
  
Serge cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Razz."  
  
The fairy beamed before flying into the hallway.  
  
"So, did you and Harle manage to avoid each other?" Serge asked.  
  
Kid looked up for the first time. "You know us better than that, mate."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do. What's that in your hand?"  
  
"This?" Kid quickly tucked the statue into a pouch on her belt. "Just something I was makin' for Razzly. Thought it might cheer her up."  
  
Serge smiled at her. "Thanks, Kid. I'm sure she'll love it."  
  
She shrugged and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna catch up on me sleep. See you in the morning, Serge." She'd almost made it to the door when he called her name.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "Nothing."  
  
Kid turned to look back at him. Serge sat down in a chair and planted his swallow in the wooden floor. He pulled it out and began to draw various shapes in the planks. She watched him for a few more seconds before heading to her room.  
  
Serge leaned back in his chair and looked at what he'd drawn. He was surprised to find two eyes staring back at him. Looks...familiar, but I can't really place them just yet... He removed one of his gloves, which had grass stains on it. Curious, he rubbed the glove across the eyes. The pupils took on a greenish color, and Serge instantly knew just who the eyes belonged to.  
  
After all this time, I still can't forget him, and what he did to us all. I wonder...is that good or bad? Serge sighed a bit and looked out of the window, gazing at the full moon as it emerged from behind dark clouds.  
  
The End.  
  
  
Hopefully, I'm getting a little better with Harle's accent. Comments, complaints, questions, whatever, are always welcome. I'm new at this still, as you can probably tell, but I'm slowly learning. Til next story!  



	3. Harle's Date

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square.  
  
Author's Note: Feel free to point out any mistakes, but please do remember that is a fanfic, and it's bound to have something you didn't expect. Try to stay open-minded, as the story won't follow the game exactly. Pip's...er..."accent" might need some work, but I tried. (I've only seen him talk once, and even that was pretty brief at best)   
  
2nd Note: I stayed up until nearly three in the morning last night working on this, and the only thing keeping me awake was that excellent Chrono Cross intro movie that I watched at least ten times. Sure, it sounds weird, but for once, I've got a song stuck in my head that I enjoy. (Though if I have to watch Kid getting stabbed by Lynx in Serge's body one more time, I think I'll scream) In other words, if things get weird, it's because I was half-asleep. But I think it worked out pretty well, and hopefully, you will, too.  
  
Summary: Serge & Harle go on their date.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
The Contest, Part 3  
  
  
"I can see you, Serge. You can't hide from me any longer."  
  
The voice echoed loudly through the clearing, but Serge couldn't see anyone around. Who are you? What do you want from me?  
  
"Come to me, boy. The time is at hand. We were destined to meet here."  
  
What are you talking about? What is this place?  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes not too far away, but Serge couldn't pinpoint where the sound was coming from.  
  
"Can you see me yet, boy? I'm right here. Turn around."  
  
Serge swallowed noisily and turned around. At first, he saw nothing but the green foliage. After a few minutes, he noticed a different shade of green peeking out from the bushes. It took him a few seconds to realize that they were eyes. He's watching me...but why?  
  
"Ah, yes. Now you see me. But can you stop me?" The eyes faded back into the foliage, then disappeared altogether. "Find me, boy, before I find you."  
  
Without thinking, Serge began to run. He broke through the bushes and kept going, faster and faster until his aching lungs forced him to collapse in the grass. He stayed still for a few moments, listening for any sounds. Strangely enough, he didn't hear the wind, or any birds, as he had before. There was complete silence all around. That is, until...  
  
"I found you first, Serge."  
  
Serge slowly sat up, but by the time he turned, the claws were already buried deep into his right shoulder, and he could feel the flesh over his abdomen being torn and permanently scarred. As he was pinned to the ground by the creature's significant weight, the last thing Serge saw were the fearsome eyes as they glowed and locked on his own. Somehow, from that very moment, he knew his life would never be the same again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Time to wake up, mon cheri. You cannot sleep ze day away, can you?"  
  
Serge slowly opened his eyes. Harle was leaning over him, a smile on her face. She backed up a bit, and he could just make out Razzly and Kid around the bed as well. Everything beyond them was a blur.  
  
"Are you okay, Sergey?" Razzly asked, her voice filled with concern. "We heard you screaming!"  
  
"I was...screaming?" he said slowly, as if he hadn't heard right.  
  
"Yeah, you were, mate," Kid agreed. "Like a bloody banshee. You have a bad dream or something?"  
  
"The eyes," Serge whispered. "So green and full of hatred. I can't stop seeing them." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Do me a favor, Razz?"  
  
Razzly gently took his hand in her own. "Just name it, Sergey."  
  
"I want you to go and find Pip. Tell him I need a flower of the forest. He'll know which one."  
  
Razzly nodded and quickly flew out of the room.  
  
"Harle, could you bring me my steel swallow? I think it's in the cellar."  
  
"Right away, mon ami." Harle glanced at Kid before leaving the room.  
  
Serge finally opened his eyes. "Kid, I need to ask you something. Do you remember the way I was before Lynx switched bodies with me?"  
  
"What do you mean, mate?" she asked, sounding puzzled.  
  
"Do I seem different to you now?"  
  
"You've definitely gotten a lot more mysterious, especially right now. What's with you, Serge?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted. "But I need to ask you a big favor." He paused, trying to find the right words. "I might start...reverting to the way I was back then...and I want to know that someone I can trust would be willing to stop me, no matter what."  
  
Kid frowned. "You mean you want me to kill you?"  
  
"If that's what it takes." Serge coughed and slowly sat up. "Kid, we've been through a lot together, more than I have with the others. I've placed my life in your hands before, and you've never let me down. I have faith in you."  
  
She shook her head. "Serge, you can't ask me to..." Kid stopped when his eyes locked on her own.  
  
"Please, Kid," he whispered, grasping her hand. "I need you to do this for me. I have to know my friends will be safe if I start changing, and you're the only one I could ever ask. Promise me."  
  
Kid started to say something, but she found that her voice was gone.  
  
Suddenly, Harle returned. "Iz zis ze swallow you wanted, Serge?" she asked, holding out the steel weapon.  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Harle." Serge took the swallow and placed it beside his bed. "If you two don't mind, I think I should get some rest before tonight. I'm not feeling too well." He looked at both women, but his eyes seemed to linger on Kid.  
  
"As you wish, mon cheri," Harle responded. She blew him a kiss and faded from sight.  
  
Kid hesitated before hurrying out of the room and closing the door. She could feel Serge's eyes on her even then, and for the second time since they'd met so long ago, that fact truly bothered her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
If anyone had asked, Pip would've said that he was just resting his eyes. Serge had told him to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, but nothing had even moved in the past three hours. Pip thought himself lucky to stay awake that long.  
  
So he hadn't been expecting anyone to come by. That was why he was asleep in the middle of the road when Razzly found him.   
  
"Pip, get up!" she cried, shaking him as hard as she could. When that didn't work, she bonked him over the head with her trusty rod.  
  
"OW!" Pip shouted, opening his eyes. ""Why'd you do dat?! I was just westing my eyes! Nothing wong with dat!"  
  
"Sergey wants you to get a flower of the forest for him. He said you'd know what that meant."  
  
Pip stared at her for a moment. "Flowa of da fowest? Oh, DAT! I know whea dat is!"  
  
"Well, go get it!" Razzly nearly shouted. "My Sergey needs that flower!"  
  
Pip backed away. "Hey! You used to be nice to me! Why you so mean now?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry, Pip, but Sergey looks sick, and I think something might be very wrong with him. Could you just please hurry and get the flower?"  
  
"What? Suge is sick? Why didn't you say so?! I gotta go get da flowa fast! You stay hea and keep an eye on Suge!" Pip turned and quickly ran deeper into the woods.  
  
Razzly watched him go. She had just turned back to the inn when she happened to glance at one of the upper windows. There was a white cat sleeping on the windowsill. As she stared at it, the cat opened one eye and yowled before going back to sleep. It didn't register in Razzly's mind just then, but that particular room belonged to Serge.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Serge was pulled out of his second nightmare of the day by a loud knocking at his window. He groaned and dragged himself over to it, throwing it open with a grunt.  
  
"Suge! You look tewwible!" Pip gasped as he hopped in.  
  
"Did you get the flower?" Serge asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, but what happened to you?" he asked, holding up a pink flower.  
  
Serge took the flower and sat on his bed. "I really don't know, Pip. I wish I did."  
  
"So why'd you need dat flowa, Suge?"  
  
"It's medicine." Serge deeply inhaled the flower's scent. "If I'm right, I should be feeling well enough to go out with Harle tonight."  
  
"I hope so," Pip said. "She'll be in a vewy bad mood if you can't make it."  
  
"Don't worry, Pip. I don't plan to prolong this contest of theirs in any way. I'll crawl if I have to, but I'm getting this over with as quickly as possible."  
  
Pip nodded and scurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
Serge waited until he heard the lock slide into place before picking up his swallow. He stared at it for a moment, then carefully ran his finger along one of the blades. As he'd expected, it came away with a thin line of red.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serge removed his shirt. He gazed at the long scars across his chest, gently fingering the old wounds. They had closed, but they never had healed completely. Sometimes he even got pains from them, if he worked too hard, which he was known to do often these days.  
  
Serge pressed the blade of his swallow to one wound and paused. Then, gritting his teeth in pain, he slowly drew it downward, being careful not to make the cut too deep. He repeated the process with the other old wounds, until he was sure that he'd marked them all.   
  
I know you're not dead. I can feel you out there, sometimes. So what are you waiting for, Lynx? I'm still here. This time, though, I'll be ready for whatever you've got planned.  
  
Serge pulled out a bottle of alcohol and splashed it over his chest, nearly crying out as the fresh wounds screamed in protest. When the pain faded, he returned to the window and gazed out of it. Though his eyes reported that nothing had changed, his mind held a different perspective. He could picture hundreds of yellow eyes staring back at him from the forest, and among them, a green pair with sinister intentions.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"What iz troubling you, mon ami? You look az if you've zeen a ghost."  
  
For the first time since they'd arrived at the restaurant, Serge looked her in the eye. "I can't stop seeing him, Harle. The worst part is, I can't tell if I should really be looking for signs, or if my mind is just making them up."  
  
Harle reached across the table and patted his hand. "Serge, zat iz only your imagination. If Lynx were still after you, he would have come long ago. He would not wait so many years."  
  
"But how can I be sure?"  
  
"Apparently, you cannot be, since your mind refuses to accept the truth. Perhaps what you require iz a distraction?" She arched her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
He gave her a blank look. "Harle, I'm scared out of my mind right now. Do you really think I could focus enough to-"  
  
"You wouldn't have to do anything, mon cheri," Harle replied with a seductive smile. "I would do all ze work."  
  
Serge turned bright red for a moment. "Um...as much as I appreciate the offer, I don't think-"  
  
Harle pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't refuse what you've never tried, Serge. You could be missing out on zomething most...pleasurable."  
  
Serge gulped and turned dark red. "Um...Harle? I don't think you're listening."  
  
"Ah, but it iz you zat iz not listening, mon ami." She leaned closer and smiled. "You know, even zough we are not allowed to have ze sex, zere are many other...talents I could share with you."  
  
Serge actually turned purple for a few seconds. "I really don't think that would be a good idea."  
  
"Oh? And why not?"  
  
"Well, think about it!" Serge racked his brain for a few seconds. "If we did something like that, what would happen when the contest ended?"  
  
Harle's smile widened. "We would be very happy, and after zat night, you would be much happier."  
  
He blushed, but only for a moment. "But...what if I didn't pick you?"  
  
Harle's smile faded.  
  
"Exactly. You'd be hurt, and I'd be losing a great friend." Serge gently squeezed her hand. "Harle, I know how you feel about me, but I can't promise you anything more than friendship right now. Maybe it'll be something more one day, but right now, I'd rather not do anything to endanger our relationship." He paused. "Are you upset?"  
  
"Oui, of course," she replied quietly. "But I guess you are right, mon ami."  
  
"So you'll stop flirting with me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Now you are really imaging zings," Harle answered with a smile.  
  
Serge sighed. "It was worth a try."  
  
There was an awkward moment of silence before Harle asked, "You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Um...I wish I could, but I honestly don't know right now. You girls just can't expect immediate results when it comes to how someone feels." Serge scratched his head. "Could I ask you...a personal question?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Please don't take this the wrong way, and it's probably a stupid thing to ask, anyway, but I just-"  
  
Harle rolled her eyes. "Ask me, Serge."  
  
He hesitated for a second. Finally, he blurted, "Is that face paint or your real face?"  
  
Harle stared at him in disbelief. "Zat iz it? Zat'z what you wanted to know?"  
  
"Well, yeah," he admitted. "You're always wearing that costume, and I wasn't sure if you just liked dressing like that, or if you didn't have a choice."  
  
Harle looked thoughtful for a few moments. Finally, she said, "I will make a deal with you, mon ami. I will tell you one of my secrets if you will tell me one of yours."  
  
Serge didn't like the sound of that, but he was curious. "Fine. What do you want to know?"  
  
"What iz it zat you and Kid were talking about while I was gone?"  
  
"I was asking her to do whatever she had to in order to stop me, in case I suddenly started changing again."  
  
There was immediate concern in Harle's eyes, mixed with a hint of jealousy. "What did she say?"  
  
"Well, she didn't really agree. You came back before she could answer, but I could tell she was having serious doubts."  
  
"And...why did you ask her?"  
  
Serge paused and looked at her, automatically sensing the unasked question. "Harle, I couldn't ask you to do something like that, especially when I knew how you felt about me. I've known Kid longer, and since she hates Lynx, I thought she would be willing to do it, eventually."  
  
"You don't trust me?" Harle asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I just don't trust you around me," Serge replied with a smile.  
  
She returned the smile. "Touché, mon ami. I see your point."  
  
"Even if I had asked you, could you have done it?"  
  
Harle looked at him. "Perhaps. I would not want to, of course, but my feelings for you would convince me to do az you asked. I could not refuse your final wishes. But do you really t'ink she will agree to zis?"  
  
"I sure hope so," Serge replied. "I'll ask again tonight. Now, back to my question."  
  
"Ah, oui. Well, let us just say zat when ze time iz right, I will reveal myself to you."  
  
"Uh...you do mean just your face, right?"  
  
The mischievous smile on Harle's face said otherwise, but she would say no more about it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
How could he ask me to do something like that? And why, for that matter?  
  
The questions had been floating through Kid's mind all day, and she still didn't have any real answers for them. Serge's request had been unexpected to say the least, and would be very difficult to honor besides. But he'd looked at her with such hope, as if he'd known she'd agree right away.  
  
Well, he did keep apologizing for stabbing me, even though it was Lynx's mind in his body. Maybe he thinks this is a way of paying me back.  
  
Still, Kid knew Serge wasn't always a very obvious person. The things he did could seem clear at times, but if you looked closer, there was often some underlying cause or reason that was far more noble than anyone might suspect at first. Maybe by asking her to do this, he was trying to tell her something, but without so many words.  
  
He said he trusted me...and that he had faith in me. But what does he really mean?  
  
Kid's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden weight in her lap. She looked down to see the one creature that probably knew more about Serge than the rest of them combined. For some reason, Pip was always following the young man around, and Serge nearly always let him tag along. No one really knew why, but it was obvious that Pip knew more than he would tell, and that Serge had entrusted him with some pretty big secrets about himself.  
  
"Why you look so sad?" Pip asked. "Pwetty peoples should always smile."  
  
Kid smiled faintly and rubbed his head. "Where you been, furball?"  
  
"To da fowest. Had to get moa flowas fo Suge."  
  
"What's he do with those things, anyway?"  
  
Pip paused, as if wondering if he should tell her the truth. Finally, he said, "Suge sniffs dem. Says dey make him feel betta." He tilted his head slightly and stared at her face. "You got vewy blue eyes."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Suge has vewy blue eyes," Pip replied, as if that explained everything.  
  
"That means what?" Kid asked.  
  
Pip shrugged. "You both got vewy blue eyes. Suge likes blue things."  
  
"If you're trying to soften me up so I'll grant his request, you can stop now."  
  
Pip looked confused. "What reqwest?" he asked. "And you alweady soft." To demonstrate, he curled up against her stomach and promptly went to sleep.  
  
So Serge didn't even tell Pip about asking me...which means it had to be really important in order for him to hide it so well. But that still doesn't tell me why!  
  
Kid sighed and gently ran a hand over Pip's back, listening as he began to snore lightly. It was becoming clear to her that there was only one way she'd find the answers she was looking for. Unfortunately, that meant asking Serge directly, and Kid wasn't sure if she could do that yet. If he turned those sad eyes on her again, there was a good chance she'd do just about anything he asked. It was then that she remembered the date tomorrow.  
  
Oh, bloody hell! How am I gonna get through the whole night without looking at him?!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Razzly didn't really mean to spy on Serge and Harle as they returned to the inn later that night. She was only watching out for her dear friend, protecting him in her own way. Whether he approved or not was not up for consideration, since Serge himself had been acting quite strange lately, even for him. Against her own concerns for his health, he had insisted on going out with Harle, saying he wanted to end the contest as quickly as possible.  
  
She had positioned herself on the roof of the inn just before midnight, waiting for their return. Razzly's tenacity was finally rewarded when the pair appeared, walking somewhat slowly, and, much to her frustration, hand-in-hand. Naturally, a part of Razzly still wanted Serge all to herself, but she had agreed to the contest, and was determined not to embarrass herself.  
  
Of course, she nearly forgot that when Harle suddenly turned and slipped her arms around Serge's neck. Razzly was too high up to hear what they were saying, but she could tell that Harle was whispering, most likely in that tempting voice she always used when speaking to Serge alone.  
  
Suddenly, Serge jumped away from Harle and stumbled to the ground, nearly twisting his ankle in the process. He got up slowly, as if he was injured. Harle carefully approached him, looking very confused, and very apologetic. Serge kept backing away, but finally allowed Harle to slip an arm around his waist and lead him to the inn.  
  
Razzly remained on the roof a while after that, trying to make sense of what she'd just seen. She came up with nothing, and decided she would either ask Pip or Serge himself in the morning. That is, if he wasn't sick again. Questions about the date might only upset him and worsen his condition.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serge stared at the door, trying to decide if he should call out first or knock. He settled on knocking, but got no answer. "Kid?" he called, loudly enough to get her attention if she was present, but softly enough so as not to wake the others. "Are you awake?" He listened for her voice, or even her footsteps moving to the door, but there was only silence.  
  
Momentarily pushing aside his mother's age-old rule of never entering a lady's quarters without invitation, Serge slipped into the room, leaving the door slightly open. He'd feared that she had already gone to bed, but that was not the case at all: Kid was simply nowhere to be found. Disappointment clouded his features, but when he turned to leave, it was quickly replaced by surprise as he nearly bumped into her.  
  
"Were you looking for me, mate?" she asked. She didn't need to, though; he was in *her* room.  
  
"Yeah," he said slowly, trying desperately to remember why he'd come in the first place.  
  
Without warning, Kid came forward, turning sideways so she could squeeze past him in the narrow doorway. As she brushed his chest on the way in, Serge winced slightly. Fortunately, Kid had continued on without looking back, and didn't notice.  
  
"Is this about what you asked me earlier?"  
  
Serge blinked and looked at her. She'd taken a seat on the bed, and though there was more than enough room for a person twice his size, he remained standing. "Yes. I was wondering if you'd made up your mind."  
  
"Tell me why first, Serge. Why me?"  
  
"Kid, you've always told me how much you wanted to destroy Lynx. We both know he wants me, and if he does get me, you'd be the best one to stop him. You know how he thinks, and what drives him."  
  
"You make it sound like hurting you would be a good thing," Kid said quietly.  
  
"When I think of what Lynx did first in my body, it would be." Serge hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want anyone else I care about to get hurt because of me."  
  
Kid raised her head and gazed at his face, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Uh...Kid?"  
  
"Pip was right. You do have very blue eyes."  
  
Serge stared at her. "Um...what does that have to do with-"  
  
"Never mind." Kid stood up and moved away from him. "If you do change for the worse, mate...I'll stop you."  
  
"You will?" he asked, sounding a little surprised. He'd expected her to at least make him wait another day. "Thanks, Kid. Just think of it. You're finally gonna get your hands on L-"  
  
"I'm not agreeing to this to get him," she replied sharply. "I'm doing this for you, Serge, and don't you forget it."  
  
"Okay. Thanks...again." Serge started for the door, but he suddenly felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"How do you feel about dancing?"  
  
He looked back at her. "Huh? What, you mean right now?"  
  
Kid smiled. "No, dummy. In general."  
  
"It's okay, I guess. I haven't done it in a while."  
  
"That's all I needed to know." She let go of him and nodded slightly. "Get some rest tonight, mate. You're gonna need it."  
  
Serge's eyes widened, but before he could ask what she meant, Kid closed the door in his face.  
  
Continued in Part 4: The Cat's Dance  
  
I know you probably don't understand why Serge re-opened his scars, but it'll be explained, I promise! :)  



	4. The Cat's Dance

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square.  
  
Author's Note: Feel free to point out any mistakes, but please do remember that is a fanfic, and it's bound to have something you didn't expect. Try to stay open-minded, as the story won't follow the game exactly. I'd just like to point out that I don't know much French. You've been warned. (Although I did go out and get a English-French dictionary/phrasebook, it's not helping too much...)  
  
Summary: Serge & Kid go on their date.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
The Contest, Part 4: The Cat's Dance  
  
  
As she did every morning, Harle began her day with a series of stretches and flips. It was important for her to stay in shape, as the people around Serge had a tendency to be attacked at random. Besides, the better shape she was in, the better the chance Serge would one day abandon his "let's be friends" attitude and drag her back to his room for a long, sleepless night. Of course, that was just a fantasy. Of hers, anyway. But it was a fond, frequent one.  
  
At any rate, Harle usually got up earlier than everyone else. So she was a little surprised when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Oui? Who iz it?"  
  
The door opened, and Pip stuck his head in. "Hiya, Clown Lady."  
  
"Bonjour, Monsieur Pip!" Harle went on with her stretches, barely noticing when Razzly followed Pip into the room and closed the door.  
  
"Harle, could you stop doing that for a minute?" the fairy asked. "We need to talk to you."  
  
"I am afraid I cannot, Mademoiselle Razzly," Harle replied as she walked up the wall. "If ze exercises are not complete by a certain time, I shall become, how you say...stiff. But I am listening."  
  
"Well, okay. Can you tell us what happened between you and Serge last night?"  
  
From her position on the ceiling, Harle paused and sat down, or up, as the case was (which looked very difficult, to say the least). "Hmm. I did sense a naughty pair of spying eyes when we returned. Could zey have belonged to you?"  
  
Razzly blushed. "Okay, that was me, but I was just worried about Sergey."  
  
"Ah, oui. As we all are. But back to your question." Harle suddenly vanished and reappeared beside them. "If you must know, I was asking mon chéri if he would reconsider his decision for us to remain friends."  
  
"So...what did he say?" Razzly asked.  
  
"Wasn't it obvious?"  
  
"Is dat why you hit him?" Pip asked.  
  
"Hit him?" Harle was clearly surprised. "Why do you say..." Understanding dawned on her, and she laughed. "You have it all wrong, mon ami. I would never attack Serge."  
  
"Then why'd he fall like that?"  
  
"I am not quite sure myself. I remember placing my hands on chest, and zat was when he jumped back. I assumed he had wounded himself earlier. I wanted to call ze doctor, but mon chéri would not hear of it." She sighed quietly. "I do worry about him."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Serge was having his own flashbacks of his date with Harle. Everything, for the most part, had been fine until she accidentally touched his chest. She didn't know about his scars, so she hadn't realized how much pain he'd been in. And though she had been asking for him to consider her as more than a friend seconds before, Harle had instantly been by his side, asking if he needed a doctor, and if he was okay, as a true friend would. She had even helped him up to his bedroom without so much as a hint of flirting.  
  
That was actually the good part.  
  
But then she had refused to leave until she knew what had caused him so much pain. Finally, he'd sat down on the bed and taken off his shirt. Her reaction was not one he'd particularly expected. She had initially covered her mouth, attempting to hide the tiny gasp that escaped her lips. Then she began to cry.  
  
Serge was still trying to figure out why when Harle drew him into her arms and held him gently. He could feel her fingers running through his hair, and for once, the action calmed him, instead of making him turn crimson. She started whispering something, over and over again. It took him a while to recognize the words as French, but his was rusty, at best. However, he made a mental note to remember as many of the words as he could.  
  
After a while, Harle left the room and soon returned with a tray of bandages and a bottle of green liquid. As she went to work dressing his wounds, Serge realized that it was a weakened form of CureAll, something he was very familiar with. While it didn't provide the best protection, it didn't sting as much as other ointments would.  
  
Serge noticed that Harle didn't speak while she was working. She never asked where the wounds had come from, but the look in her eyes told him she had a pretty good idea. There was almost no expression on her face as all, which was very strange for someone like her. He'd come to appreciate her smile, even if it was accompanied by a remark so dirty that even Kid did a double take.  
  
When she was done, Harle started to take the ointment away, then thought better of it and left the tray by the bed. She had gently hugged him and kissed the corner of his mouth before whispering something in his ear that he assumed was a French version of "sleep well."  
  
He hadn't been able to sleep, so he'd gone to talk to Kid. After that, he *really* couldn't sleep, so Serge had gone off in search of a book among the inn's limited selection of reading material. He finally found what he was looking for: a dark red book that was almost as thick as his chest.   
  
As it turned out, Harle had actually been saying something along the lines of "my fault" and "forgive me." Those parts only surprised him a little. It was the last thing that nearly made him drop the book. In short, Harle hadn't been saying "sleep well." At least, that wasn't all she'd said. But when Serge finally found out what "mon amour" actually meant, he really wished he'd never found the book at all.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The breakfast table was unusually quiet. Even Kid and Harle, who had normally traded six or seven insults ten seconds into the meal, were silent.  
  
"Too quiet," Pip muttered. He picked up a sausage and threw it across the table. The meat bounced off Serge's forehead and rolled onto Kid's plate. Strangely enough, neither of the teens did anything about it.  
  
After a while, Kid stood up and walked out of the front door. Not having anything better to do, Pip followed her. Razzly left to visit some of her "sisters", which left Serge and Harle at the table.  
  
"Feeling better today, mon ami?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Serge stiffened, then settled down when he remembered that the word meant friend. "I guess. What ever happened to 'mon amour'?"  
  
Harle lowered her eyes. "Zat...it just...came out," she replied slowly.  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Serge moved to the chair beside her and cupped her chin in his hand. "Did you mean it, Harle?" he asked a second time.  
  
"Please don't ask me zat now, Serge."  
  
"I can't think of a better time to ask."  
  
She sighed, then looked into his eyes. "Your scars...did zey come from...him?"  
  
Serge nodded.  
  
"Zen...yes. I meant it."   
  
"What if they hadn't come from him?"  
  
"I would still mean it," she answered. "It just...wouldn't hurt az much to say so."  
  
"Harle, you didn't even know me back then. I don't blame you for what he did to me."  
  
"But what if I do, mon ami?" she asked, pulling away from him.  
  
Serge caught her wrist and pulled her into his lap. "Then I would say your costume fits you perfectly, because you'd have to be a fool to think that." He knew the pain in her eyes was from her guilt and not from his comment, but he felt bad about it, anyway.  
  
Harle shook her head sadly. "Serge, zese feelings I have for you...I am afraid zat you will never return zem. Until you have made your choice, I do not t'ink we should be together."  
  
This time, Serge didn't stop her when she pulled away. She did have a good point. After all, Kid was bound to stir up some old feelings tonight, and then he'd have two days to make his decision. It wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Dis way, Suge! Ooh, watch youa step!"  
  
Serge growled underneath his breath. He hated being blindfolded, and liked walking around like that even less. Having Pip lead him was possibly the worse idea Kid had ever had. He'd already fallen three times, and his legs were screaming for rest. He would probably be in no condition to do any sort of dancing. That is, if he even survived the trip.  
  
Pip seemed to sense Serge's thoughts. "Don't wowwy, Suge! I'll get you to da place!"  
  
"But will I be in one piece?" Serge asked. He wasn't surprised when he got no reply.  
  
Finally, Pip stopped pushing him. "Okay, you can take it off now!"  
  
Serge quickly removed the blindfold and looked around. He was standing inside a large ballroom. Though it was very crowded, he could see a band warming up against the far wall.  
  
"Well, my woak is done hea," Pip said. "I should go. Have fun!"  
  
Before Serge could move to stop him, Pip vanished in a puff of purple smoke.   
  
Maybe it won't be so bad. Even if I've never danced a day in my life, I could still learn a step or two pretty quickly. Maybe...  
  
"I was startin' to think you wouldn't show up, mate."   
  
Serge turned to find Kid behind him. She was wearing her usual outfit that hugged in all the right places, but there was definitely something different about her. Whatever it was, Serge quickly forgot about the perilous journey on the way with Pip, as well as the fact that his legs were still aching.   
  
Kid smirked. "You gonna stare at me all night, or you gonna ask me to dance?"  
  
Serge blinked and turned his head. The band had started playing, almost as if on cue.  
  
Kid grabbed his hand and dragged him to the center of the floor. "It's time to break you out of that daze, Serge, and I know just how to do it."  
  
He was about to protest, but when Kid shot him one of her 'just-bloody-do-it-before-I-slug-you' looks, Serge swallowed noisily and silently hoped it would be over soon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harle had no intention of telling Razzly and Pip anything that took place after she and Serge returned from their date. Of course, that was before Pip had curled up in her lap and given her the biggest, wateriest puppy-dog eyes that anyone could possibly possess.  
  
"C'mon, Harle!" Razzly groaned, hovering around her head. "Just tell us what else happened!"  
  
"No! Zat is between moi and mon chéri, and no one else!" Harle shuddered and glared at Pip. "Now get him away from me!"  
  
"Pwetty pwease, Hawwe?" Pip asked quietly, sticking out his bottom lip so it trembled a bit.  
  
Harle closed her eyes. "If Serge wanted you to know, he would have told you. Since he did not, you will get not'ing from me, either!"  
  
Pip sniffled. "You a mean clown lady!" He burst into tears.  
  
Harle sighed and gently patted his head. "Do not cry, mon ami."  
  
Pip hopped out of her lap. "I'm telling Suge you was mean to me!" he sobbed before running out of the room. Razzly followed, pausing to throw one more glare at Harle before slamming the door behind her.  
  
Harle rolled her eyes and lay down on her bed. Mon chéri, I will guard your secrets, as you have guarded mine. I only wish you would tell me more of them, for you are still a mystére to Harle.  
  
* * * * *  
  
You're doing great. One, two, and move; one, two, and move. Perfect. Now, if you could just stop staring at the wall, you idiot!  
  
Serge blinked, slowly realizing that he'd been talking to himself again. It was a bad habit, according to Kid, but she only said that because she'd rather he talked to her. He took a moment to glance at her. Kid had been fairly quiet since they'd started dancing, and for some reason, it was disturbing. Not daring to stop their dance, Serge removed a hand from her waist and gently poked her in the ribs.  
  
Kid pulled back enough to look at him, but she didn't release her hold on him. "What is it, mate?"  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kid? I mean, about us...being together?"  
  
"Well, sounds like someone's havin' doubts, and it ain't me."  
  
"Sorry," Serge said. "It's just that...this contest is really making me nervous. Even if I do manage to pick someone, I might make the wrong choice, and then I'd have to live with-"  
  
Kid pressed a finger to his lips. "Serge, shut up." She smiled a bit. "I don't care about any stupid contest right now. I care about you and me havin' a good time tonight. So shut your piehole and at least pretend you're havin' fun. Okay?"  
  
"I don't have to pretend," he replied, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.  
  
For a moment, she only stared into his eyes, as if trying to decide whether he was telling the truth or not. Finally, Kid wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Thanks, mate. You really know how to make a girl feel special."  
  
Serge shook his head as he slipped his arms around her waist. "You were special long before you met me, Kid. I just made it more obvious."  
  
There was silence for a moment, but then she whispered, "Hey, Serge?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kid hesitated. "Did you really miss me?"  
  
Serge chuckled to himself. "For most of my quest, you were my best friend. How could I not miss you?"  
  
Kid tightened her grip on him and brushed her lips against his ear. "But that was then. What am I to you now, mate?"  
  
Serge gently squeezed her waist. "I guess we'll find out together, Kid."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Kid frowned when she realized what was wrong. "Serge?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're...dancin'."  
  
"Um...I know that, Kid."  
  
"No, you're dancin'...well. Very well. Even I don't know some of this stuff."  
  
"Really?" Serge stopped to look at her. "Weird."  
  
Kid stared at his face. There was something odd about it, something that was missing.   
  
"Kid, what's wrong?" Serge asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Nothin'. Forget I said anything, mate." She slipped her arms back around his neck and continued the dance, trying to ignore the annoying voice inside her head.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Razzly had almost reached the front door of the inn when she heard a rustling in the bushes. "Is anyone there?" she called, scanning the forest with her eyes. Her eyes landed on a white cat that stepped into view. "Hi, kitty! Are you lost?"  
  
The cat's reply was to lick its paw and wave its tail.  
  
Razzly flew over to the cat and stroked its fur. The cat purred and rubbed against her legs.  
  
"Maybe Sergey will let me keep you. Would you like that, kitty?"  
  
The cat suddenly hissed and scratched her hand.  
  
"Ouch!" Razzly cried, backing away from it. The wound wasn't deep, but she could see blood starting to seep from the cut. It was then that she noticed the bushes were watching.  
  
But it wasn't the bushes. It was hundreds of yellow, evil eyes. And among them, a smoldering green pair that she would never forget.  
  
Razzly turned to run for the door, but a cat flew over her right shoulder, scratching her cheek as it flew past. She screamed as more cats went by, their cuts becoming deeper and deeper. By the time Razzly did reach the door, she had lost a lot of blood, and only had enough strength to throw herself against it.  
  
The door flew open, and Harle stepped out.   
  
The cats instantly drew back and retreated into the bushes.  
  
Harle watched the bushes for a moment, then kneeled to carefully pick up Razzly. "Mon ami, can you hear me?" she asked.  
  
Razzly's eyes fluttered open. "Harle, you've got to find Sergey and Kid! They're still out there!"  
  
"I will find them later, Razzly. Until zen, I do not t'ink mon chéri would be very happy if I allowed you to die."  
  
"But I don't understand! I was just petting the kitty, and...they just came at me!"  
  
Harle frowned. "I know zat attack, and you are lucky zat I came before it was completed. But for now, you must rest, mon ami, and save your strength. You will need it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serge had always been the courageous type. At least, when it came to battling dragons, demons, and warriors. But when it came to girls, he was extremely shy. So when Kid felt Serge's hands slip past the designated 'okay zone', (and she had made very sure that he knew about it) she knew something was wrong, and there was no reason not to be blunt about it. "Serge, just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Serge looked into her eyes. "I thought you wanted us to have fun tonight, Kid."  
  
"I do, but you-"  
  
"Have never had a better time with anyone else."  
  
Kid's expression softened a bit. "Mate-"  
  
"You know, you use that word a lot." Serge's face was suddenly a lot closer to hers. "But I wonder, Kid."  
  
"W-Wonder what?" she whispered.  
  
"If you really mean it, of course. You do know what a mate is, don't you?"  
  
Kid's face turned bright red. "Serge!"  
  
"Don't fight it, Kid." He leaned closer, his lips centimeters from hers. "We both know this is exactly what you want."  
  
When he kissed her, Kid failed to notice a lot of things. She didn't notice that Serge was acting very strangely, even for him. She didn't notice that the ballroom was now empty. She didn't even notice when a familiar demi-human appeared beside them, his green eyes gleaming with delight.  
  
But when she finally broke the kiss, Kid did notice one thing. Serge's eyes were no longer very blue. In fact, they were very green, and the look on his face was one that she had only seen once before on him, but many times on the face of another. It was one that told her all she needed to know.  
  
"You're mine, Kid."   
  
If she had been aware of his presence, Kid wouldn't have known that the voice came from Lynx. All she could see was the intense, green light behind Serge's eyes, which were no longer his...  
  
Continued in Part 5: The Missing Lynx   
  
  
Before you ask, the reopening of Serge's scars will be explained next time... Comments, questions, and anything else are encouraged.  



	5. The Missing Lynx

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square.  
  
Author's Note: Feel free to point out any mistakes, but please do remember that this is a fanfic, and it's bound to have something you didn't expect. In fact, I'm almost certain that none of this could happen in the game. So don't even try to compare, and don't bother telling me what can and can't happen. It's my story, and if you don't like it, no one's forcing you to read it. This particular part may be the most controversial, but as I said before, it is my fanfic.  
  
Summary: Lynx calls Harle back to his side, but what are his intentions?  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
The Contest, Part 5: The Missing Lynx  
  
  
This place...it looks so familiar, but I can't remember...  
  
She could feel her body being moved by some unknown force. The room spun in and out of focus, until Kid realized that she, too, was spinning, ever so slowly.  
  
As Kid's head flopped weakly to her shoulder, her vision finally cleared enough to make out something red on the floor. She only needed a second to know that it was blood. Her blood. If she concentrated hard enough, she could still feel it running down the numb side of her body. But the effort wasn't worth the pain it brought.  
  
"Something wrong, my dear?"  
  
That voice...I know it, but I don't...  
  
In an instant, she finally remembered. This had happened long ago, before her every fantasy was a vision of blue eyes and dark blue hair. Before Serge and his quest. Before love had become important to her.  
  
"Can you see us now, Kid? Do you remember this day?"  
  
She could, and she did. Not that she wanted to, but she didn't have much of a choice here. Lynx was in control, as he always had been, on some levels. She'd known that, of course. They all had, but no one was willing to admit it, for Serge's sake. Just talking about Lynx gave him the willies, and it was easy to see why.  
  
The scene came into focus now. Lynx would've said they were dancing. Kid would've said what was really going on. He had stabbed her, over and over again, until she was too weak to fight back. And then, with the strangest look on his face, he'd dragged her limp body around the room in a sick, twisted "dance" that actually gave Lynx some sort of pleasure.  
  
She had never told anyone that, and with good reason. It was one time that Lynx had defeated her completely. The one time when she couldn't claim any sort of victory over him, mentally, physically, or otherwise. It was the one time she had lost all her dignity, and that was something Lynx would never give back. It was the day that his obsession with her had gone too far, and hers with him had just begun.  
  
It was something she'd had nightmares about every week since...until she met Serge. He gave her new dreams, new hope, and new feelings that she'd never had for anyone before.   
  
But Serge was a part of Lynx, and Lynx was a part of Serge. In the same way, Lynx was a part of Kid, and she was a part of Lynx. But that was the most frightening thing. Because if she was falling for Serge, then she was also falling for Lynx. If she wanted Lynx dead, then she wanted Serge dead, too. But she couldn't live without Serge, so she couldn't live without Lynx. Because if Kid destroyed Lynx, then Serge would be destroyed, too.   
  
But...Serge is a part of me, too. So if I killed him like he asked, I'd kill Lynx, too...but eventually, I'd die myself, because I can't live without either of them...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How you children do amuse me," Lynx chuckled to himself as the two teens danced. Serge was leading of course, full of a confidence that wasn't his, using steps that weren't his, either. Kid was the submissive one, as she had always been in their little dance, following aimlessly with a glassy look in her blue eyes. A look that reminded Lynx so much of the day when she had become his forever. But that was then.  
  
"Dance, my children. Dance until you can dance no more, for only then will you know the truth." Lynx smiled and closed his eyes. So long I have dreamed of this day, and yet, I still feel...incomplete. But I know exactly what's missing.  
  
Like most demi-humans, Lynx had a gift when it came to things in his realm. Cats, of course, had always been easy to control, but the human mind was another thing altogether. That was the hardest thing to conquer, but once done, the rewards were endless. For years, he had learned and studied, until even the mind was no longer a match for him. He was about to prove that, too.  
  
Lynx spread his arms and opened his eyes. "Come to me, my dear, sweet Harle. Join us, and make this occasion...complete."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Razzly hated being a fairy. At least, among humans, anyway. Someone was always stepping on her or mistaking her for a circus midget (which was very insulting to any fairy). In any case, they always made her feel so small and helpless.   
  
Now that she was seriously wounded, Razzly couldn't even get out of bed, which just made her feel worse. To add to her depression, Serge was nowhere around. She was forced to remain under Harle's care, which had been, now that she thought about it, quite nice. Despite her initial hatred of the demi-human, Razzly was actually starting to like Harle, and it wasn't because of her weird choice of make-up, either.  
  
"Razzly, do you like your tea hot or cold?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Razzly shook her head and looked up.   
  
Harle was leaning over her, patiently waiting for answer. "Ze tea. Do you-"  
  
"Oh! Hot, please." She waited until Harle turned away before asking, "You love Sergey, don't you?"  
  
Harle paused and looked back at her. "Why do you ask zis, mon ami?"  
  
"I just want to know," Razzly replied. "So do you?"  
  
"I...cannot be sure anymore."  
  
"So you did love him once?"  
  
Harle bit her lip. "Yes, but...zat was a long time ago."  
  
Razzly smirked. "It couldn't have been too long ago, or you wouldn't have come here to see him. You wouldn't have gone out with him, and you-"  
  
"Zat is enough!" Harle interrupted. She lowered her voice. "I do not wish to speak of Serge right now, Razzly. It is...painful for moi. I...will get ze tea for you." She quickly faded from sight.  
  
Razzly sighed and looked towards the window. "I wonder when Pip will come back..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In all honesty, Pip had no idea that anything was wrong. In fact, he was in a very good mood. Serge would be alone with Kid, and with any luck, he'd stop being so moody and admit that he loved her. She'd say she loved him, then they'd kiss, and she'd drag him up to her room, where they would make loud noises until the next morning. Pip had seen many humans do that back at Viper Manor, and though he wasn't sure why, there was hardly ever a break in the pattern.  
  
However, Pip did know something was wrong when he found a trail of blood in front of the inn. It led straight to the door, where more blood was smeared. Pip quickly ran inside and nearly bumped into Harle.  
  
"Hawwe! Dea's blood awl ova da pwace!"  
  
"I know, mon ami. Razzly is injured. You should stay with her."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Harle paused. "I must go."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Please, Pip. Just stay here. Razzly needs you, and I...I must do this." Before he could ask anymore questions, Harle faded away.  
  
Pip was on his way to Razzly's room, but he stopped in front of Serge's. It was then that he noticed Serge's steel swallow was missing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The contest was over, in Serge's mind. He'd forgotten that any other woman existed. He couldn't take his eyes off Kid. She was ten times as beautiful as she had ever been, and he wouldn't listen to anyone who said different. He was hopelessly in love with her, and nothing would change that.  
  
And yet, something deep inside told him the feeling was alien to him. But her beauty was overwhelming all the same. Her hair, her face, her lips, her eyes...  
  
Eyes. Windows to the soul, and so much more.  
  
Eyes...  
  
These eyes...they aren't mine...they can't be! Something is wrong!  
  
"Ah. I see you're awake, Chrono Trigger."  
  
Lynx! I can hear him, but...I can't see him! I can only see Kid...she's so beautiful...so lovely...  
  
"Yes. She is, isn't she? You love her, don't you?"  
  
This isn't right...but Kid...she needs me to love her...I have to...I must...  
  
"Yes, Serge. Love her. Love her until she is the only one that matters. Love her until time ends. Love her...until you can't do anything else."  
  
Serge stopped dancing. His hands left Kid's waist, and slowly traveled up to cup her face. So lovely...I can't believe she's mine...all mine...mine alone...  
  
Kid's eyes seemed to shimmer, and she finally blinked. "Serge?" she asked.  
  
Kid...my love...my goddess...my all...my eternity...  
  
"Serge, can you hear me? Mate?"  
  
So lovely...all mine...for all time...  
  
"SERGE!"  
  
I need you, Kid...you need me...we can be together, forever...just the two of us...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harle knew of Lynx's plan. She had known that he would summon her one day, and that she would have no choice but to return to him. She just hadn't realized how much it would hurt.  
  
When she entered the ballroom, the first one she saw was Lynx. He turned slightly and smiled at her. He beckoned her closer, gesturing to something beyond him.  
  
Harle hesitated, then came forward, absently gripping the steel swallow tightly. She was hardly aware that she had it at all now. Still, she nearly dropped it when she saw what Lynx had been gesturing to.  
  
Serge stood a few feet away. His normally blue eyes had been replaced by an eerie green. And he was tenderly cupping Kid's face in his hands. And the way she was staring into his eyes...it was...it had to be...  
  
Harle forced her eyes away, but she could still feel her heart breaking. This time, she did release the swallow, but Lynx was quickly at her side to catch it.  
  
"Tell me something, my dear," he said. "Do you think they make a nice couple?"  
  
"Oui, Monsieur Lynx," Harle replied quietly. "They are...perfect together."  
  
"I'm glad you agree, Harle." He reached up to take her chin in one hand. "Your opinion is very important to me, you know."  
  
Harle's eyes focused on his face. For a time, she'd gotten used to seeing his green eyes full of emotion and noble sentiments. But that was while Serge was trapped in Lynx's body. And though emotion still remained, noble sentiments had been replaced by something else.  
  
"You are...different, my dear," Lynx said. "There is something new to you."  
  
"Oui. I t'ink it is what you might call...doubt."  
  
"Doubt?" He smiled. "You doubt the wisdom of my actions, I see. But this scheme of mine has nothing to do with wisdom, and everything to do with desire."  
  
"I...do not understand, Monsieur."  
  
"Which is precisely why I will explain it to you, sweet Harle." Lynx stepped over to Serge and Kid, who were still lost in each other's eyes. Using the swallow as a pointer, he began.   
  
"Let us begin with Serge, the tragic hero. Heroic because he knows no other way to be, and tragic because he is doomed to be hopelessly in love with any girl that has a past shrouded in darkness, much like his own. But what does he desire? Love, pure, simple, and true. The problem is, he does not know love when he experiences it."  
  
Lynx moved on to Kid. "Ah, the tragic heroine. Heroic because she learned from Serge, and tragic because no matter how many times we dance, she never quite learns the steps, does she? No matter. Her foolishness and gullibility are integral parts of my plan. What does she desire? A hero's heart, for herself, and the hero's heart. The problem is, she already has a hero's heart, and cannot obtain the hero's heart. I shall remedy that."  
  
"Next, we have you, my dear," Lynx said, turning to her. "The dark jester. Born and bred on the side of darkness, catching glimpses of the light, but hopelessly trying to straddle the line between them. You try so hard to please both sides, and have lost yourself in the process. Who are you, Harle? My loyal assistant and friend...or Serge's confidante...and more? Your problem is quite clear. You have lost the means to define yourself. But I shall remedy that as well, sweet Harle."  
  
"Finally, we have myself. I am the traditional villain, complete with dreams of limitless power and heartless, maniacal tendencies. My role is now clear. I will unite the four broken pieces. The Chrono Trigger, The Outcast, The Jester, and The Cat. None will survive without the other three. Scarred, imperfect pieces of the same troubled tapestry. How beautiful it will be when we are all one..."  
  
Lynx raised the swallow and swung it several times. Serge's shirt fell away in shreds, revealing a horrific web of jagged scars all over his back. "My marks, Harle. Forever tainting the hero. But the more he cuts them to bleed out the poison, the more he hurts himself. Why? He is obsessed with being rid of me, but does not understand that I will always be a part of him, even after my death. The same goes for Kid. We all define each other, Harle. Never forget that."  
  
"I am still confused, Monsieur," Harle said. "How do you plan to unite us?"  
  
A strange smile appeared on Lynx's face. "With love, sweet Harle. Only with love." He placed the swallow in Harle's hands. "You know what to do, my dear. Do it quickly."  
  
"No, Monsieur Lynx. I cannot do zis. It is not right."  
  
"It is more right than you know, Harle. You have no choice. It is my final request, and I will only allow you to grant it." His eyes glowed brightly. "Do it. Now."  
  
Harle felt her hands gripping the swallow, but she could no longer control them. She drew it back, then rammed it forward. Steel met flesh, and there was no contest between them.  
  
Lynx stared down at her, the light in his eyes beginning to fade. "It is done. Thank you, my dear."  
  
Nearby, Serge and Kid slowly came out of their trances. The first thing they saw was Harle. Then the swallow in her hands. Finally, the demi-human who was impaled upon it.  
  
Lynx slowly turned his head to face them. "Farewell, children. I wish you happiness." He gasped and looked back to Harle. "Live well, sweet Harle. Now...at last...you are defined."  
  
"Au revoir, Monsieur," Harle whispered. She quickly drew the swallow out and dropped it. Then she carefully helped Lynx lie down on the floor.   
  
His breath was coming out in short gasps now. A red pool gradually began to develop beneath him. Then Lynx closed his eyes and breathed no more. The fur on his body began to fall off. A few seconds later, there was a man in his place.  
  
The ballroom faded away. They were now standing in the forest.  
  
Serge removed the wrap from his head and walked over to the body. He stared at the face for a long time before placing the wrap over it. Then he picked up the swallow and sighed. Rest easy, father. Thank you...for everything.  
  
  
To Be Concluded in The Contest, Part 6: Rainy Daze  



	6. Rainy Daze

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but I've had a rough holiday season. If you still have questions/concerns after reading, I always check my e-mail. Just put "Questions about The Contest" or something like that in the subject, so I'll know it's not junk mail.  
  
Summary: Serge learns a secret about himself, and Kid makes an expected choice.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
The Contest, Part 6: Rainy Daze   
  
  
For the first time in his life, Serge wasn't running to escape the rain. Today was different, so he was different. There was no need to get in out of the rain. The cold drops splashing over his face actually felt...good. He was no longer sure why people always ran away from them.  
  
There's so much to think about now. With Lynx gone, I can stop worrying about changing, but there are other things to worry about. I know Lynx was controlling me-all of us, really-somehow. He was making me desire Kid...but did he put all those feelings inside me...or did he just build upon what was already there? How can I tell if I really do love her?  
  
Serge decided to stop thinking so hard, at least, for a moment or two. He walked deeper into the forest, trying to clear his head. If he was going to figure anything out this day, he needed to be totally relaxed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Razzly was used to waking up to the smell of breakfast. This morning, she woke up to the smell of fur instead. Relatively clean fur that smelled like candy, mind you, but still fur all the same.  
  
Using the little strength she did have, Razzly turned her head. Pip was curled up next to her, snoring quietly.   
  
"Pip, wake up," she whispered.  
  
Pip's eyes shot open. "Wazzly?!"  
  
"I think your accent's getting worse. You used to get my name right."  
  
Pip covered her mouth with a paw. "No! Don't tawk! You have to save yoa stwenth!"  
  
Razzly weakly pushed the paw away. "Talking doesn't make me tired, moving does. Could you get me something to eat, please?"  
  
"Nope. Hawwe told me to give you CuaWall befoa I did anything ewse."  
  
Razzly frowned. "CureAll? But I can't drink that!"  
  
Pip nodded. "I knoa. I'll bwing some tea, too." He scampered out of the room.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Razzly that there was only one way to apply CureAll...physically. Of course, by that time, Pip had returned.  
  
"Okay, Wazzly. I think I have to wub dis-"  
  
"If you think I'm going to let you rub ANYTHING on me, Pip, you're dead wrong!" Razzly shouted.  
  
Pip frowned and stopped in the doorway. "But Wazzly, yoa sick, and Hawwe told me to-"  
  
"I don't care what Harle said! I'd rather stay sick! You just stay right there!"  
  
Pip stared at her for a few seconds. Finally, he asked, "Would you let Suge do it?"  
  
Razzly blushed bright red. "Of course not! Sergey is my friend, and...and..."  
  
"I'm yoa fwend, too, Wazzly," Pip said quietly. "At least, I thought I was. Suge is gone, Kid won't leave hea woom, and Hawwe won't, either. I just wanted to help you get betta."  
  
Razzly instantly felt ashamed. Pip had been trying to help her get well. Ever since last night, he'd been running back and forth between the kitchen and her bedroom, bringing her anything to keep her strength up.  
  
Pip walked over to the bedside table and placed the CureAll and tea on it. "I'll just leave dese hea. Call me if you change yoa mind." He paused to look at her once more before hurrying out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harle had never been more confused in her life. Lynx was dead, Serge hadn't said anything since then, and Kid...she hadn't said anything, either. How long was this eerie silence going to last?  
  
Monsieur Lynx said that he would unite us with love...but we've never been more apart. What could he possibly have meant?  
  
Harle sighed and stared out of her window. She could see Serge walking away from the inn, and thought about catching up with him.  
  
No. I should not torture myself zat way, and Serge has enough worries right now. I would only confuse him.  
  
Still, as she watched him walk into the forest, Harle was reminded of the moment she'd fallen in love with Serge. Ironically enough, it was Lynx that brought it to her attention.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lynx was angry. That much was not news. But the fact that he was in Serge's body took some getting used to.  
  
"Do you know, Harle?" he asked quietly. "Do you know how long I've waited for this day? Too long, that's how long." He paused and stared at his hands. He'd been doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Monsieur, what troubles you?" she pleaded. Harle hated being around him when he got angry. Because then he had a tendency to get self-destructive, and now that he was in Serge's body... Was she concerned for Lynx, or Serge's body?  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Nothing does." His voice rose suddenly. "Nothing! None of it matters anymore! NOTHING!" He was shrieking now, grabbing his dark blue hair and tugging, harder and harder.  
  
"Monsieur! Control yourself!" Harle found herself grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, trying her best to calm him down. "You must relax!"  
  
He fell silent and shuddered before falling to his knees. "This body...it's still resisting me. I can control it. I MUST control it!"  
  
Harle kneeled beside him and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders. "You should rest, Monsieur. Zis day has taken a great toll on your mental and physical state."  
  
Lynx slowly reached up and grasped her hand. "You are...right, of course, Harle." His breathing became normal again. "I should rest."   
  
"Oui. I will leave you now, so that-"  
  
"No," he said sharply, squeezing her hand. "Stay here." He glanced into her eyes, but only for a second. "Please."  
  
Harle somehow managed to hide the surprise that almost washed over her features. "As you command, Monsieur."  
  
"It wasn't a command, Harle. It was a request." He released her hand and sighed. "I want to thank you...for your loyalty to me."  
  
"There is no need for-"  
  
"There is EVERY need," he interrupted. "My goals...have left me little time for lasting relationships, and my experiences with women are...somewhat unpleasant to remember. But you, my Harle...you are different."  
  
Harle's eyes widened a bit. He'd never called her "his" before. True, he'd said things like "you belong to me" when he was on one of his many mad rants, but that was in a master-to-slave tone, and ultimately meaningless when he'd had a chance to regain his composure. They both had a silent agreement about that. But this...this was new...and almost scary.  
  
"What are you saying?" she whispered.  
  
"I have a confession to make. I've always thought of you as a child, Harle. From the moment we met, you were a helpless little girl that needed guidance. I intended to control and use you, and then throw you away, like I had the others. But over time, I began to think of you as my child. I was your father in every way that mattered, and you were my daughter, so eager to please me." He turned to look at her. "I've watched you grow, and I must say that you've surpassed anything I thought you would become, my dear."  
  
"Monsieur..." For the first time in years, Harle felt tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, Harle." He gently brushed a tear from one of her eyes. "My beautiful child, I am very proud of you. But we can..." He shook his head and growled in frustration.  
  
"What is it?" Harle asked. "Tell me!"  
  
"I feel...strange." Lynx raised his head, staring at her with blues eyes that weren't meant to be his. "Harle," he whispered softly, reaching up to cup her chin in his hands.  
  
For some reason, she made no attempt to resist him. There was something about those eyes that held her attention. Harle felt herself leaning forward, closer and closer, and her eyes closed.  
  
"No...NO!" Lynx suddenly shoved her away, his eyes wide and full of horror.  
  
Harle stared at him in surprise.  
  
"No...this is wrong!" He pounded the ground with a tightly clenched fist. "It's...the body! It has to be! It's making me weak...making me give in..." He growled again and dragged his fingers through the dirt.  
  
"Monsieur...what are you...?"  
  
Lynx lowered his head. "No...I'm not the Chrono Trigger...I could never be." He sighed. "Go to him, Harle. Guide him. He will need your help. Go now, while I still have some control in this form."  
  
"But...what about you?"  
  
"I...will be fine, with rest. Go."  
  
Harle hesitated, then started to walk away. She paused, then doubled back to give him a peck on the forehead. "Au revoir, Monsieur," she said quietly before fading from sight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harle had tried to deny her feelings at first. She'd told herself that Lynx was controlling her mind and body. But when she encountered Serge in Lynx's body, Harle just knew. She hadn't been attracted to Lynx, but to Serge's image.   
  
Her feelings for Lynx weren't the same. She loved him, but as a daughter would her father. But after he'd been in Serge's body, Lynx had changed. He wasn't as commanding, and he could hardly be called evil anymore.  
  
She had to wonder, though. Just what had pushed her to try and kiss him that night? Was it her feelings for Serge, or was it Lynx's need for affection being exercised through his telepathy?   
  
It wouldn't have been the first time. Every now and then, when he was at his lowest points, Lynx would plant a suggestion in her head. A warm embrace here, a kiss on the cheek there, but never anything more. Soon, he didn't need to suggest anymore. Harle began to respond to him, always being able to tell when he needed her touch, and she was happy to do so. He was her father in every way that still mattered.  
  
But in his death, Lynx had revealed the truth: he was Serge's father. So what did that mean for her? For both of them? Harle didn't know, and she had a feeling no one was going to tell her. It was something she'd have to figure out on herown.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"He didn't say anything?"  
  
Kid, who was sprawled across the bed, closed her eyes. "Nothin', Pip."  
  
"Dat doesn't sound wike Suge."  
  
"Actually, it does."  
  
"No, I mean he isn't qwiet at times wike dis. He's da one dat goes awound checking on evewybody, making sure dea okay."  
  
"He can't do that this time, mate." Kid slowly opened her eyes. "Serge has to make sure that he's okay first. That's gonna take some time."  
  
"So you don't know if he wuvs you?"  
  
She swallowed hard. "Can't really say. Lynx was controlling us both, but those things he said to me...they sounded...nice. Really nice."  
  
"Suge is nice."  
  
"I know that, Pip, but...I dunno if it was really him. I have to be sure. We both do."  
  
Pip climbed onto the bed and burrowed beneath her arm. "Kid, what's it feel like to be in wuv?"  
  
She absently squeezed the purple tuft of fur on his head. "Ever eat the blue mushrooms, mate?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Like that, but better."  
  
"Oh." He was silent for a moment. "I think I'm in wuv with Wazzly."  
  
"What does she think?"  
  
Pip sighed. "She's mad at me."  
  
"For liking her?"  
  
"I think it's cuz she's sick and can't move. She didn't want me to touch her."  
  
Kid thought for a moment. "Does she know how you feel?"  
  
"No. I got afwaid and wan away."  
  
"Tell her, mate, and be bloody quick about it."  
  
"But why?" Pip asked.  
  
"Cuz if ya don't, I'll skin ya with this knife."  
  
He stared at the large knife in her hand. "I'd betta go see Wazzly now."  
  
"Good choice, furball."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A much younger Serge walked up the beach, enjoying the way the wet sand felt between his toes. The task of finding seashells was a simple but entertaining one for him, but today was different. He'd find the perfect one this time...for her.  
  
Serge glanced behind him. Several yards away, he could see his friend, Leena, dropping another seashell into her small basket. He quickened his pace, studying the ground intently. His eyes searched for any small gleam of light that might reveal the hiding place of a larger shell. Leena really liked the bigger ones.  
  
Suddenly, his gaze fell upon a pale shell with red stripes on it. Serge poked it carefully with his toe. There was a bit of movement, and a hermit crab's head appeared, its antennae waving furiously at being disturbed. Serge drew a larger shell from his pocket and placed it on the sand.  
  
The hermit crab studied it for a bit, then scurried into the larger shell, seemingly satisfied with the trade.  
  
Serge picked up the pale shell and tucked it in his pocket. He nodded his thanks to the crab before hurrying back up the beach, where Leena was counting the shells they'd collected. Serge stopped in front of her and patiently waited to be acknowledged.  
  
Leena finally looked up. "Hi, Serge. Find any good ones?"  
  
He nodded eagerly and held out the pale shell. "There was a crab in it."  
  
"That means it's lucky." She took the shell and rolled it around in her hand. "It is kinda small, though..."  
  
"It reminded me of you," he said quietly.  
  
Leena paused and looked up at him. A slow smile made its way across her face, and she carefully placed the shell in her basket. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Serge." She stepped closer to him and quickly kissed his cheek.  
  
Serge's eyes widened a bit, but he found that his voice was gone.  
  
"I'm gonna look for some down by the rocks," Leena mumbled, blushing bright red. She turned and ran in the other direction.  
  
Serge watched her go, then went back to his search. He hadn't been at it long when something furry brushed against his leg. A chill went through his body as he looked down.  
  
It was a small cat. A kitten, really. It had probably followed them from the village, and was pretty much harmless.  
  
All the same, Serge gasped and backed away, trying to put some distance between them.  
  
The kitten purred and came closer, looking at him with obvious curiosity. It was probably wondering if he'd make a good playmate.  
  
Serge swallowed noisily and finally found his voice. "Go away," he whispered. "Leave me alone."  
  
The kitten tilted its head slightly and batted at his big toe with a paw.  
  
A scream escaped his lips, and before he knew it, Serge was running like mad. But as he neared the forest, his foot caught on something, and he went sprawling in the dirt.  
  
Naturally, the kitten arrived a few seconds later.  
  
Serge's eyes widened in fear, and he tugged desperately at the vine wrapped around his ankle.  
  
The kitten crawled towards him, waving its tail playfully.  
  
Another chill went through his body, and Serge began to shake uncontrollably. "No! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" he shouted.  
  
The kitten ran forward and leaped at him.  
  
Serge screamed and threw up his hands in a final attempt to push the kitten away. He felt a sharp pain in his palms, and knew that the kitten's claws were slicing him to ribbons. But the pain passed too quickly, and he didn't feel the weight of the animal land on him. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
The kitten was lying a few feet away in a puddle of water. A puddle that hadn't been there before, Serge soon realized. Standing just beyond it was Leena, a startled expression on her face.  
  
"Serge," she whispered, "what did you...how did you...?"  
  
Serge stared at the kitten. When it didn't move after a few moments, he knew it was dead. He happened to glance down at his hands. They were damp, as if he'd been sweating...only he hadn't been.  
  
Leena took a step closer, still staring at him. "The water...it came from your hands. How'd you do that, Serge?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I didn't mean to...to..." Tears spilled from his eyes, and Serge buried his face in his hands.  
  
Suddenly, Leena was at his side, gently cradling his head in her arms. "It's okay, Serge," she whispered. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. It'll be our secret."  
  
Serge threw his arms around her waist and hugged his friend tightly. "What's wrong with me, Leena? What am I?"  
  
Leena shushed him and stroked his blue hair. "You're my best friend and more, that's what. C'mon, we'd better get back to the village."  
  
Serge felt a little better with Leena's arms wrapped round him as they walked, but he couldn't get over the feeling inside him. He'd killed a living creature. What if he hurt someone he cared about next? What if he hurt Leena?  
  
The thought was too much to bear. Serge pulled away from her and ran, his legs pumping like pistons. He could hear her calling his name, but he wouldn't stop until his lungs were almost ready to explode. Only then did he collapse to the ground, entirely spent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serge sighed and lowered his head. I miss you, Leena. On a whim, he looked at his hands again. Perfectly normal hands, for the most part.  
  
A rather large drop of water hit his forehead, and Serge realized that he was standing in the middle of a river. The water only came up to his knees for now, but he had a feeling that the heavy rain would soon change that.  
  
"Let me guess. You're wondering why you feel so comfortable in the water."  
  
Serge looked up to see a blurry shape in the water. "What?"  
  
"In short, you hate cats, and cats hate water. Simple, yes? But there's much more to it than that."  
  
"Who are you?" Serge asked.  
  
The blurry shape rose up, taking on a more humanoid form. And even though it was entirely made of water, Serge knew the figure right away. "Father?" he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Yes, my son. Now listen carefully. We have much to discuss."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Razzly's eyes snapped open as something furry brushed her face. She looked up to see Pip leaning over her, his paw gently stroking her forehead.   
  
"Pip, what-"  
  
He pressed the paw to her lips. "Wazzly, I need to tell you something." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wuv you." He opened his eyes.  
  
"...what?" Razzly asked, a blank look on her face.  
  
"I know you probabwy didn't wanna hea dat, but I-"  
  
"No," she interrupted. "I didn't understand what you said."   
  
"Oh." He blushed, then cleared his throat. "I said...I wuv you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pip scrunched up his face, obviously frustrated. "I said I wuv you!"  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"IT MEANS I WUV YOU!" Pip shouted, his voice rising to a shriek.  
  
"What?" Razzly asked, a strange look coming over her face.  
  
Pip took a deep breath and started to scream it, but she stopped him.  
  
"No, I heard you that time. It's just...I never knew."  
  
"Oh." He sighed. "I didn't eider, until now."  
  
"So..." she said quietly. "Why'd you tell me?"  
  
"Kid said she'd skin me if I didn't, and I wike my skin. It's all soft and puffy and-"  
  
"Pip, try to focus on the situation."  
  
"Sowwy."   
  
Razzly stared up at him expectantly.  
  
"Uh...I've neva been in wuv befoa..." he muttered.  
  
"I could tell," she said with a smile.   
  
"So...what do I do?"  
  
She nodded towards the CureAll on the table. "You could start with that."  
  
"But I thought you didn't want me to-"  
  
"Pip. I'm sick, irritable, and weak. This is not the time to question me."  
  
"Oh. Wight. Sowwy." He started to reach for the CureAll.  
  
"Could you open the window first?"  
  
"Sua, Wazzly." Pip turned away and walked over to the curtains. He pushed them aside and opened the window with a little strain. Groaning from the effort, he turned around just in time to see Razzly's outfit hit the floor.  
  
"Well, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to help me get better?"  
  
"I...I...I..." The color drained out of Pip's face.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. "How else are you going to put the CureAll on?"  
  
"But...but...but..."  
  
"Well, I don't think you need to see THAT," she replied. Then, with a seductive smile and a wink, she added, "Yet."  
  
Pip's eyes rolled up into his head, and he passed out, hitting the floor with a loud thump.  
  
Razzly smiled and curled up under the covers. She'd get her clothes later. Whenever Pip woke up, anyway. Of course, she'd have to keep him conscious long enough to flash him up close, but somehow, she didn't think tricking him into getting that close would be a problem now. Her thoughts soon turned to the other female members of the party, who were dealing with their own feelings in much the same way...by seeking out the boy who was at the root of them all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kid had expected to find Serge in the forest, even if it was still raining. He was one of those closet nature lovers. He'd never admit it, but he could sit for hours in nothing more than the shade of a tree, watching life pass him by.  
  
She hadn't expected to find him standing in the middle of a river, but Serge was weird like that sometimes. Most of the time, really. But that was one of things she liked about him. He was unpredictable, much like she was.   
  
Then she noticed something a little too strange. Serge was talking, but not to himself. He was talking to the water...at least, whatever the thing was, it was composed of water. It almost looked human, but...  
  
Kid crept closer, being as quiet as possible. She could hear them clearly now.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serge was asking.  
  
The water man sighed. "Don't you feel any different now?"  
  
"Yes, but...what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
The man smiled. "It's not a feeling. It's a fact. Look down."  
  
Serge did, and gasped. When Kid looked, she did the same thing, and with good reason.   
  
Serge was standing in the water, that much was certain. From his head to his shorts, everything was visible and plain. But the water was pretty clear, so his legs and shoes should have been visible. But they weren't. It took Kid a few minutes to realize that they were still there, but she couldn't see them. And when she looked up again, she knew why.  
  
Much like the person he was talking to, Serge was now completely composed of water. He was staring at his new form, with some shock, but with an overall gaze of...acceptance?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I knew you'd find out one day. I just didn't think it would take my death to bring it out."  
  
Serge stared at his father's form. "But...I don't understand."  
  
"Of course you don't. That's why I'm here. Or rather, why I'm here," he said, touching his son's forehead. "This form is a product of your subconscious mind, Serge. You created this illusion to help yourself understand the changes you're obviously going through, mentally and physically."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Serge asked. "That I knew this would happen?"  
  
"On some levels, you've always known. Now you know on all levels. This is your true form, son. You're not human. As far as I know, you never have been."  
  
Serge stared at him with a look of pure disbelief.  
  
"I know it's difficult to accept, but look at the evidence. That accident with the kitten that you thought only Leena knew about. It happened because you panicked. You lost your control for a moment, and you paid the price."  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"I told you, I'm a product of your mind. I know what you know."  
  
Serge looked at his new body again. "So...I'm a demi-human."  
  
"It's more complicated than that, son. There are three types of demi-humans. Some only look misshapen compared to humans. Some have special powers. Then, there's you."  
  
"Me? What's that mean?"  
  
"I didn't want to have to tell you this, but there's no other way." He paused. "Serge...when you were born...your body was just like it is now. Pure water. We hid it as best we could, because the villagers wouldn't understand. Then, you just...changed. You didn't learn, you just...knew how to change your appearance. You took on a human form, and we tried to help by pretending you were normal."  
  
"So you lied to me."  
  
His father smiled. "No, Serge. You acted like a human, so we treated you like one. The love was never an act."  
  
Serge shook his head. "I still don't get it. You told me I wasn't like other demi-humans."  
  
"You're beyond them, son. I guess a good word for it would be demi-god. There's a reason why you feel so comfortable in the water, Serge. I'm trying to tell you that no demi-human could ever hope to possess the kind of power over nature that you have."  
  
"What power?!" Serge shouted. "Just tell me what you mean!"  
  
"That's not my job, son. I'm only here to show you path. You're the one that has to walk it."   
  
There was a bright flash of light, and Serge was suddenly alone again.  
  
"Freaky stuff, ain't it, mate?"  
  
He gasped and spun around. Strangely enough, the river seemed to react to his movements, sending a large wall of water rushing straight at the shore.  
  
Kid's eyes widened a bit and she covered her head, waiting for the oncoming tidal wave. When it didn't come, she finally looked up.  
  
Serge was standing in front of her, the wall of water seemingly frozen behind him. "Sorry. You startled me. I'm new at this, I guess." The water gradually sank back into the river.  
  
"You did that?" Kid asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Yes. I can control water, but it's more than that. At least, I think it is."   
  
"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you're startin' to make me uncomfortable with the water skin."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Serge closed his eyes, and his human form returned. "Better?" he asked.  
  
Kid nodded. "Much. Don't supposed you could do anything about the rain?"  
  
"I don't wanna mess with the natural balance of things. But I can do this." Serge waved his hand, and a blue bubble appeared around Kid. "I know it looks weird, but it'll keep you dry."  
  
"Well, you wanna share it, or you gonna make one for yourself?"  
  
"Don't want one. I like the rain," he said simply. "C'mon, the others are probably looking for us."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harle didn't normally pace, but she found it was best to use variety when doing it. So she paced on the floor, up and down the walls, and across the ceiling. She was even considering pacing the corners when Pip stumbled into the kitchen, looking very pale but somewhat happy. "Monsieur Pip?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"  
  
His eyes had a glazed look in them. "Flowas," he giggled giddily.  
  
"Are you feeling well, mon ami? You act as if you are...drugged?"  
  
Pip shook his head. "They smell...like flowas," he explained, an almost drunken smile forming on his lips. "Flowas...with nectar!"  
  
Harle came closer, noticing a strand of violet hair stuck in his fur. "What's zis?" she asked, plucking it out.  
  
Pip chuckled. "Da magic! Da pua, powaful pweasure!"  
  
Harle stared at him, and realization came to her. "Mon dieu. What did she do to you, mon ami?"  
  
"She gave me da tremblies!" Pip squealed, dancing around in circles.  
  
"She gave you ze WHAT?" Harle asked.  
  
"Tremblies! Dey started in my tummy and then went stwaight to my head!"   
  
"Pip...tell me you didn't...with her?"  
  
"Nope! We're waiting until the full moon."  
  
Harle was almost afraid to ask. "Why?"  
  
"Dat's when her magic's da most powaful!"  
  
"You mean...her feminine...clock?"  
  
"Fairies don't have dose," he replied matter-of-factly. "Dey have magic!"  
  
"Pip, have you ever done zis type of thing before?" Harle asked.  
  
"Well...no. How does it work?"  
  
Harle stared at him with some amusement. "You don't...know?"  
  
"Nope." He rubbed against her leg. "Dat's why I have my bestest fwiend Hawwe to teach me!"  
  
Harle smiled weakly. "Very well. What happened?"  
  
"Oh. She got naked." He tilted his head curiously. "Are you gonna do dat, too? Cuz if so, let me know so I don't fall down again."  
  
Harle frowned. "I suppose I could draw ze pictures."  
  
Pip nodded eagerly. "I can deal with dose! Show me!"  
  
Harle held in a sigh. What have I just gotten myself into?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I leave for one hour, and you go around shocking the locals?"  
  
Razzly slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, Sergey."  
  
Serge placed a hand on her forehead. "Feeling any better?"  
  
"Much. You seem...different to me."  
  
"Oh?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Yes. You're...more like me, instead of a human."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Razzly paused. "For one thing, you have an element aura. You can't have that unless you're a...a..."  
  
"A what?" he pressed.  
  
"A...nature...type...thing," she replied slowly. "Sergey, did something happen while I was asleep?"  
  
"Lots. I'll tell you later. Right now, I want to know what you're going to do about Pip. When I came up here, Harle was drawing some very...interesting diagrams for him."  
  
Razzly giggled. "I like him. He's cute and sweet and...he makes me smile. Like you do."  
  
"All that means what?"  
  
She shrugged. "That I like him. That's all I know for sure."  
  
"And the full moon?"  
  
Razzly blushed. "He told you?"  
  
"No. I just...recalled that the moon has certain effects on the tide, and that around certain times, fairies start to-"  
  
"Start to what?" Razzly interrupted, giving him a warning glance.  
  
"Um...get a little...wild?"  
  
"Sergey. When have I EVER done that?"  
  
"Well, there was that one time at Starky's birthday party when you had too much space rum."  
  
"HE called it space rum. I think it was motor oil for his ship."  
  
"They why'd you drink three gallons of it?"  
  
Razzly frowned. "You were ignoring me around then."  
  
"That's because Starky's birthday is close to the day I met Lynx."  
  
"So why didn't you tell me?! We're supposed to be best friends, Sergey!"  
  
Serge cleared his throat. "When were you going to tell me about Pip?"  
  
Razzly blushed. "Soon?"  
  
"Some things we have to keep personal, Razz. Which reminds me, I need to take care of something. You gonna be okay by yourself?"  
  
"Sure, if I can have a goodbye kiss first."  
  
Serge leaned over and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Get some rest, Razz. And give Pip some, too."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Seeya, Sergey...or is it Poseidon now?"  
  
"You are NOT funny, Razz."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't get it. Why does it go dea? Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
Harle blushed. "Ze first time, yes."  
  
"After that?"  
  
"It gets better," she said stiffly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!" Harle cleared her throat. "Mon ami, we should do zis later. Much later. I do not have ze patience now."  
  
Pip nodded and left the room. Almost instantly, Serge walked in. "Let me guess. He doesn't know a thing about sex."  
  
"Forget sex. He can't even say her name without giggling."  
  
Serge grinned. "So."  
  
Harle stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Are you going to say it, or do I have to?"  
  
"What?" she repeated.  
  
"You're still in love with me."  
  
"Not true," she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, you still love me."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"So why are you so upset right now?"  
  
"Because I know zat you don't feel ze same way, and now you never will. I know you chose...her."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Oui. I can tell." Harle frowned. "Are you teasing me?"  
  
"Never. But just because I'm not in love with you doesn't mean I don't need you, Harle."  
  
"Zen...what are you saying, mon ami?"  
  
Serge gently squeezed her hands. "I'm a demi-human, Harle. I don't know how or why, but I am. It's confusing, wonderful, and scary all at once. I need someone who's been there. Someone who knows what it's like to be more than human. Someone I can trust. I need you."  
  
Harle stared at him. "But...what about Kid?"  
  
"She'll get used to it. And if she can't, then it wasn't meant to be. You guided me once before, when I didn't ask for your help. Will you guide me now, now that I need it?"  
  
Harle sighed. "I never could say no to you."  
  
Serge smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Harle. I promise you won't regret this. By the way, we leave at dawn."  
  
"Leave?" Harle asked. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Wherever the water takes us," Serge replied with a grin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kid took a deep breath, and then another. You CAN do this. You WILL do this. You HAVE to. Just walk right up to him and say it.  
  
Serge was a few feet above her, standing on the low branch of an old tree. Harle was sitting on a nearby boulder, staring off into the distance.  
  
Kid climbed unto the branch and stared at Serge's back for a long moment. "Do me a favor, mate?"  
  
"Sure," Serge replied automatically, never moving an inch.  
  
"Don't be upset when I tell you this."  
  
There was an uneasy silence.  
  
Kid lowered her head. "I have to go. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Seein' Lynx again...it brought back some old memories, and some questions that never got answered. I hate livin' with all these doubts. I need to do this for me."  
  
"I understand." Serge turned his head slightly. "Will you come back?"  
  
"Eventually. But don't go and do anything stupid while I'm gone, mate. I want you in one piece when I get back."  
  
"I was about to say the same to you. Good luck, Kid. I hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
"Thanks for understandin' me, mate." Kid hesitantly reached out to touch his shoulder, then drew her hand back. "Good luck to you, too."  
  
Serge closed his eyes. He felt her weight leave the branch, and seconds later, he knew she was gone. He sighed and tightened his grip on the swallow. I'll miss you, Kid. Come back to me soon.  
  
"Mon ami?" Harle called from her rock.  
  
"I know, Harle. She needs to find her own answers, just like I need to find mine. She'll be fine on her own." I hope.  
  
"I was going to ask if you regretted leaving Pip and Razzly behind."  
  
Serge shook his head. "They deserve to be happy. There's no need to involve them in this. I'm the one that needs the lesson, and for that, you only need a student and a teacher."  
  
"So are you ready, Serge?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly, staring at the rising sun. "I guess I am."  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
Don't even bother to ask, there will be a follow-up story, but not a full-blown sequel.  
  
  
  



	7. Meeting Marie

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square (or Squaresoft, whichever the proper name is).  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I know some people got confused, and let me assure you that Serge & Harle are NOT a couple. They're just friends. Serge asked her to come with him because she knows what it's like to be a demi-human. Got it? Good! This will make no sense unless you've read the rest of the series, and even then you'll be confused, but you'll understand later (hopefully).  
  
Summary: Kid returns to her painful past, while Serge meets a small girl with similar powers to his own.  
  
Savior from the Sea  
Part 1: Meeting Marie  
  
  
It wasn't an unfamiliar sight anymore. Serge was getting more and more skilled in his water form, and now that he had a firm grip on his powers, there was nothing he liked more than trying new things. Which was how Harle found herself zooming across the ocean atop a slab of ice. Not that she minded or anything like that. Just being with Serge was a learning experience.  
  
Serge was becoming, for lack of a better phrase, very excited about his rediscovered powers. He was like a kid in a candy store, always coming up with new ways to use them. Just yesterday he'd found out that he could control the temperature of water (which was how they got the slab of ice).  
  
"Hey, Harle?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Oui, mon ami?"  
  
"Are you familiar with this area?"  
  
Harle took a moment to glance around. "I do not t'ink so."  
  
"Oh. In that case, we're lost. But don't worry, I'll stop at the first town and ask for directions."  
  
That was just like Serge, never being worried about important things, like being totally lost. The only thing he really seemed to worry about was Kid's safe return. Of course, he might not have worried so much if he actually knew where she was, but Harle had a feeling that wherever it was, it couldn't be a very pleasant place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bargos didn't like tourists. They dressed funny, talked too much, and always asked the wrong questions. The stranger walking into the bar just then was a perfect example. She was wearing a long, brown robe with a hood that hid most of her face.  
  
She walked right up to the bar, pulled back her hood, and asked, "Do you know the way to Wynn Castle?"  
  
Bargos frowned. "Nobody goes up there anymore."  
  
"Then you do know the way?" she pressed.  
  
"Yeah, but I ain't-"  
  
She grabbed him by the throat and nearly pulled him over the bar. "You WILL take me there."  
  
Bargos stared into her blue eyes. "Uh...sure, lady!"  
  
"Good." She let go and took off her gloves. "Get me some rum."  
  
Bargos quickly turned away, silently hoping the drink was in stock. He didn't want to think about what might happen if it wasn't. Luckily, he spotted a final bottle on the bottom shelf. He grabbed it and placed it on the counter.  
  
The young woman said nothing else. She was focused solely on the rum, which gradually vanished over the next ten minutes. After that, she looked at him and said, "We leave NOW."  
  
Bargos didn't dare argue. "We'll need horse-"  
  
"We can share mine."  
  
"But the forest is dangerous at night! We might run into thieves, or worse!"  
  
The young woman smirked at him. "The forest is only dangerous at night. I'm dangerous all the time, mate."  
  
Within minutes, Bargos found himself riding behind the young woman, clutching her slim waist tight enough to stay on the horse, but loosely enough so that she wouldn't beat his head in.  
  
Bargos wasn't really sure what to make of her. He recalled from when she nearly pulled him over the bar that she was very strong and quite beautiful, easily the most attractive patron he'd had in a long time. He couldn't figure out why she (or anyone else, for that matter) would want to go to Wynn Castle, especially in the middle of the night. It was said to be haunted by the spirit of an evil dragon. Bargos certainly had no intention of meeting it, but he didn't know what fate was in store for him that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The town of Berdel was actually populated by both humans and demi-humans. Serge had never seen the two species get along, and it was an eye-opening experience for him.   
  
Harle, however, didn't seem too surprised. "You have traveled between two worlds, mon ami. Surely you know zat all people do not behave ze same way? Zere is no reason why humans and demi-humans cannot live ze peaceful life together."  
  
Serge managed to stop staring as much after that. Still, the idea intrigued him. He was even considering staying in Berdel for a while when he felt a small tug on his hand. "What is it, Harle?"  
  
"Zat was not me, Serge. I t'ink you have a shadow."  
  
Serge stopped and looked down to see a little girl holding onto his hand. She had pink hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. "Hi there," Serge said after a moment.  
  
The girl squeezed his hand. "Father," she whispered.  
  
Serge blinked. "Um...I'm not-"  
  
"Marie!" a voice called.  
  
Serge and Harle looked up to see a woman running towards them.   
  
She scooped up the girl, who instantly began struggling and trying to reach for Serge. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Marie doesn't usually run off like this. Was she bothering you?"  
  
Serge shook his head. "No, she was just being friendly."  
  
"I can't imagine she would just grab you like that."  
  
Harle's eyes widened a bit. "I t'ink I can. Show her, mon ami."  
  
Serge looked at Harle. "Show her what?"  
  
Harle nodded. "You know."  
  
Serge looked uncertain. "Okay." He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the world was coated in blue.  
  
Marie's mother gasped. At first, Serge thought she might be alarmed by his true form. But then he noticed Marie's legs were missing. In their place was a large, green tail, much like a fish's.   
  
"How did you know, Harle?"  
  
Harle pointed to Marie's neck. "I saw her gills," she replied simply.  
  
The woman blinked several times. "That's...amazing," she said slowly. "I've never known anyone that Marie could relate to." She shook her head and smiled. "We'd be honored if you two would join us for dinner."  
  
Before Serge could say anything, Marie latched onto his hand again. Her tail was gone now, and he could now see the gills along her neck that he'd missed before. She was staring up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt," he said at last, grinning as Marie's face lit up.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Y'know, you can leave now, mate."  
  
Bargos looked up. "No, I can't. You expect me to just leave you in this creepy castle by yourself?"  
  
The young woman turned to look at him. "And why wouldn't you?"  
  
Bargos stuck out his chest a bit. "I'm a gentleman. I would never abandon a fair maiden."  
  
The young woman chuckled quietly and turned away.  
  
Bargos didn't see any reason to mention that he was afraid to leave by himself. "So, what are you looking for in here, anyway?"  
  
"My past," she replied sharply.  
  
"Hey, sorry! Didn't mean to pry!"  
  
She sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just anxious." She glanced back at him. "Name's Kid, by the way."  
  
Bargos held out his hand. "Bargos Chulat."  
  
Kid shook it. "So, Bargos. Any idea where the Chamber of Blood might be?"  
  
His eyes widened. "You want to go there?!"  
  
"Yeah. Problem, mate?"  
  
"Uh...no," he muttered. "Follow me."  
  
Kid grinned. "Thanks."  
  
They continued up the winding staircase. Bargos led the way, as he'd been to the castle and knew most of the paths, and because he had the only torch. He knew Kid wasn't the 'scared-of-the-dark' type, so he figured she was only breathing down his neck because she really was anxious to find something.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, a foul smell invaded his nose. Bargos stopped, trying to figure out what it was. However, Kid walked past him. "Uh...don't you smell that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "It's blood."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's old blood by now. That's why it smells."  
  
Somehow, that didn't make Bargos feel any better. He was just about to say so when a low rumble shook the castle. His eyes widened. "What was that?!"  
  
"You superstitious?" Kid asked.  
  
"A little. Why?"  
  
"In that case, it was probably the dragon that's supposed to live here." She sniffed the air.   
  
"You mean you don't believe in dragons?" he asked.  
  
Kid grinned. "I'm not superstitious, but I've seen my share of dragons, mate. Usually, they all have one thing in common."  
  
Bargos sighed in relief. Surely, Kid knew about some weakness that all dragons had. "What's that?"  
  
She flashed him a grim smile. "They're scary as hell."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marie didn't say much, be she obviously had her own way of doing things. At dinner, she would only sit between Harle and Serge. She watched him carefully, only eating the foods that he ate, whether she liked them or not. When it was time for her bath, she grew upset and insisted that Serge bathe her. Naturally, Serge had turned bright red and quietly declined. Finally, Marie had settled for Harle instead, and the two had gone to the rear of the house.  
  
Marie's mother was quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she kept saying. "I don't know what's gotten into that girl today."  
  
"I sometimes have strange effects on people," Serge pointed out. It was true enough, in his mind.  
  
"That may be, but I've never seen Marie cling to anyone so quickly."  
She paused and looked at him. "Are you...skilled with your powers?"  
  
"I'm still learning," he admitted. "But I know quite a bit."  
  
"And you'll only be here until tomorrow?"  
  
Serge sensed something more behind her words. "That's right. We're just passing through."  
  
The woman hesitated, but only for a moment. "Would you consider taking Marie with you?"  
  
Serge blinked in disbelief. "You mean...you don't want her?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing like that, no! I love Marie dearly. It's just that...I don't anything about her gifts, except what she shows me. I want her to learn how to use them. She seems to be taken with you, and you obviously have more experience in that area. I know taking care of a child is difficult, but it wouldn't be forever."  
  
Serge looked thoughtful. Marie was very attached to him, and she'd even called him "Father" when the first met. Harle seemed to be fond of the little girl, too. He was certain she wouldn't mind Marie coming with them. On the other hand, he didn't really know too much about children.  
  
Marie's mother could see he was having trouble deciding. "You can give me your answer in the morning. I'll go prepare your rooms." She stopped and blushed a bit. "That is, unless you and Harle...um..."  
  
Understanding dawned on Serge, and he blushed as well. "Seperate rooms, please," he said with a nod. It wasn't that he didn't like Harle, but sleeping together would give her...ideas. Besides, he wasn't in love with her. His heart belonged to Kid...wherever she might be.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kid had a feeling something major was about to happen. But as she walked into the large room, she realized that was an enourmous understatement, and stopped.  
  
Bargos, who had been following closely, bumped into her from behind.  
  
Kid grabbed his arm. "Mate, hand me that torch."  
  
Bargos obeyed. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Shed a little light on the matter." She closed her eyes, and her body seemed to shudder. Suddenly, she shouted, "RedPin!"   
  
Bargos wasn't sure what happened after that. It looked as if lasers flew from her hand, went through the flame, and darted across the room. However, he was sure there was an angry grunt from the darkness. Then he heard the low rumble again.  
  
The darkness seemed to shift a bit, but both soon realized that there was a large shape coming towards them. Without hesitation, Kid took a step forward and held the torch before her. The flame's light revealed a large, scale-covered snout, jagged teeth, and two yellow eyes.  
  
Bargos gulped. "I-Is that...w-what I think it is?"  
  
Kid didn't reply.  
  
The creature growled softly, and then spoke in a voice that shook the walls. "I am the Dark Dragon of Castle Wynn. State your business, or be devoured."  
  
Kid took a deep breath. "We seek the Chamber of Blood."  
  
The black dragon peered at them closely. Finally, he said, "Only you may enter. Your companion must stay."  
  
Kid nodded. "Agreed."  
  
The dragon came closer and lowered his head to the floor. "Climb on."  
  
Bargos watched in shock as Kid climbed onto the dragon's snout. The dragon slowly stood, drawing up to his full height.   
  
"Be warned, child," the dragon said. "The pit reflects only the past. If you cannot bear it-"  
  
"I can take care of myself," Kid interrupted.  
  
There was a rumbling sound in his throat. "Very well." He stretched his neck upward. "There is a ledge just in front of you. The Chamber of blood is just beyond it."  
  
Kid held up her torch, and could just make out the ledge. She leaped onto it with no trouble and continued forward, into the darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harle carefully pulled the nightshirt over Marie's head. "Zere you are, little one. All ready for bed, oui?"  
  
"No," Marie replied quietly. "Wanna hear a story."  
  
Harle frowned a bit. "Impossible. I do not know, how you say, ze fairy tales."  
  
Marie simply pulled a book from her nightstand and held it up.  
  
Harle hesitantly took the book and glanced at the cover. "Why would you want to hear aboot ze three pigs?"  
  
Marie only stared at her expectantly.  
  
Harle sighed. "Very well. But zen you go to bed, oui?"  
  
Marie nodded.  
  
Harle opened the book and began to read. "Once upon a time, zere where three little pigs. Zeir names were Serge, Kid, and Harle."  
  
Marie looked up. "That's not how it goes."  
  
Harle arched an eyebrow. "Do you want ze story or not?"  
  
Marie glared at her, but said nothing.  
  
"Serge was a very brave and kind pig. He always helped ze other two whenever they needed him. However, Kid was a mean and naughty pig. She was often rude, too. Harle was a sweet and seductive pig, and she-"  
  
"What's a ductive?" Marie interrupted.  
  
"Not A ductive, seductive," Harle corrected her.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
Harle thought for a moment. "It means very pretty."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"One day, a big, bad cat named Monsieur Lynx came to ze pig's house."  
  
Marie frowned. "That's not in the book!"  
  
Harle smirked. "Come and see."  
  
Marie got out of bed and climbed into her lap. She started intently at the book for a few moments. "It doesn't say that!"  
  
"Can YOU read?" Harle asked.  
  
Marie didn't say anything.  
  
"Zen how do YOU know what ze book says?"  
  
"Cuz I do! Mama never tells it that way!"  
  
"Well, I thought you might be tired of ze same story every night, so I made ze small changes."  
  
Marie looked thoughtful. "Will you tell me the rest of it later?"  
  
"Of course. But now, you must go to bed."  
  
Surprisingly enough, Marie didn't offer a word of protest as she climbed back into bed.  
  
Harle tucked the girl in and patted her head. "Sleep well, little one."  
  
Marie yawned and closed her eyes. "Night, Harle."  
  
Harle leaned over and kissed her forehead before leaving the room and turning off the light. As she closed the door, a voice spoke behind.  
  
"I think I'd like to hear the rest of the story, too."  
  
Harle gasped and spun around. "Serge! How long have you been zere?!"  
  
"Long enough," he replied with a grin. "You'll make a great mother someday, Harle."  
  
She blushed, but only for a few seconds. "Will you be requiring a story tonight, mon ami? Or perhaps, to be tucked in? Or maybe even ze cuddling?"  
  
Then it was Serge's turn to blush. "Uh...no. But thanks for the offer."  
  
"Of course." Harle came closer and drew his head down, placing a kiss on his nose. "Sweet dreams, mon ami," she whispered, and then added with a smile, "of me."  
  
Serge chuckled and returned the kiss, but on her forehead. "Sleep well, Harle." He turned away and disappeared into his room.  
  
Harle sighed. "Poor Serge. He smiles outside, but he hurts inside. Kid better have a good excuse for leaving mon ami when she returns."  
  
  
Continued in Part 2: The Chamber of Blood  



	8. The Chamber of Blood

Note: This chapter will start to connect back to events in The Contest.  
Also, if I keep changing the title (is it Savior OF the Seas or Savior FROM the Seas???), forgive me. Memory was never my best quality. Again, keep in mind that NONE of this could happen in the game. At least, I don't think so. Oh, and there's LOTS of blood in this chapter...  
  
Savior of the Seas, Part 2: The Chamber of Blood  
  
  
Bargos was trying not to be nervous. But then, there was a dragon in front of him. How could he NOT be nervous?  
  
The Dark Dragon, on the other hand, appeared to be bored. It was obvious he didn't know the first thing about entertaining guests, and he had no desire to learn, either. He was simply Guardian of the Pit. Nothing else really mattered.  
  
So the two simply stared at each other for the most part, until Bargos grew too afraid and turned to the wall, or until the Dark Dragon closed his eyes and sighed, blowing century-old breezes around the room.  
  
Finally, Bargos couldn't take the near silence anymore. He cleared his throat.  
  
The Dark Dragon opened his eyes. "What is it?"  
  
Bargos hesitated. "Do you...uh...like jokes?"  
  
The dragon blinked. "No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Bargos grinned sheepishly. "If you did, I was going to tell you some. But since you don't, I'll just shut up now."  
  
The dragon appeared to be considering the offer. "I suppose I could tell you something," he said at last.  
  
"You...know jokes?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Stories?" Bargos guessed.  
  
"Oh, yes," the dragon replied. "But there is only one I am allowed to tell others. Would you like to know how the Chamber of Blood got its name?"  
  
His first instinct was to say no and to say it quickly. But Bargos thought for a moment. A dragon had offered to tell him a story most likely filled with death and destruction. Never mind the content, it was STILL a dragon, and probably a very hungry one, since he hadn't seen anything even slightly edible anywhere in the castle. So Bargos swallowed noisily and nodded.  
  
The dragon seemed pleased. "Good. This is the history of the Chamber of Blood. Try not to vomit if you can help it..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phinneus Wynn was not a well-known man. At least, not while he was alive. The few people that did know him wished they didn't. He was large man in girth, but a short man in both stature and temperament. In other words, he was short, fat, and quite nasty to everyone in general. But he was quite wealthy, too, and made sure anyone who passed his castle knew it.  
  
One day, while walking through the forest, Wynn had come upon a small girl. She was trying to coax her cat out of a tree. As soon as she spotted Wynn, the little girl ran over and begged him to help her. In a rare act of kindness Phinneus had agreed. He tapped lightly on the high branch with his cane, and the kitten slowly followed the sound.  
  
And then, with his face in a hideous snarl, Wynn had hurled the cane with all his might at the poor creature. The cat barely had time to screech as it fell off the branch and hit the ground, were it most certainly did not land on its feet.  
  
The little girl screamed in horror at the sight of her dying cat. Wynn, on the other hand, merely threw back his head and laughed. He was indeed a cruel and heartless man, a fact he would soon pay for.  
  
The girl slowly turned to face him, her eyes full of hatred. Then she began to grow, until she towered over him, and it was clear that this had never been a girl at all. It was in fact a fairy of the forest, and clearly a very angry one now.  
  
Wynn had stopped laughing then, as he, like any man with sense, knew that fairies could be the most vengeful creatures alive, if provoked.  
  
"I curse you, Phinneus Wynn," she'd whispered in a hollow voice. "From this day forth, you will forever be stained in the blood which you have spilled this day, until the very sight of it drives you mad, and to your terrible demise."  
  
The words were barely out of her mouth when Wynn noticed the blood on his hands. It was pouring out at an alarming rate, and yet, he wasn't the slightest bit dizzy. In fact, the loss of blood would never put him in any real danger. It was the sight of it that did that.  
  
From that day on, Wynn never stopped bleeding. Sometimes it was his hands, or feet, or nose, or mouth, but some part of him was always bleeding. There was nothing he could do.   
  
Soon, everything he owned was covered in blood, and so was much of his castle. He could not leave the castle, as anyone who saw him would run away screaming. And all his clothes were ruined, anyway. He couldn't sleep in his bed, since it, too, was covered in crimson. He couldn't eat, drink, or even relieve himself. And the blood just kept coming.  
  
Finally, driven mad by the constant red flow, Wynn had climbed into his castle tower and merely sat there in the center of it, laughing maniacally as the blood surrounded him. Soon, the room began to sink inward, creating a rather deep pit in the middle of it. Wynn still sat there, laughing until his own blood swallowed him up. And he kept laughing until he drowned. Only then did the blood flow cease.  
  
Years later, the castle was sold, and the new owner found the soggy, decaying corpse of Phinneus Wynn floating in the dark pool. Instead of removing it, he opened it up to public display, and made quite a bit of money off it, until the corpse rotted away to bones, and then nothing altogether.  
  
The next owner was much smarter. He created a tale to go with the bloody pit. How anyone that happened to fall into the pit would be possessed by the soul of Phinneus Wynn, and how they would meet his horrible fate. He claimed only the greatest warriors could emerge from the pit unharmed and totally invincible, strengthened by the blood of a madman.  
  
It was indeed a crazy tale, but people for miles around thought it was true. So all the warriors in the land came to Wynn Castle, to test themselves (for a hefty price). But first, of course, they had to prove they were great by defeating another warrior. So the room became a place of even more bloodshed, and the blood of the fiercest warriors drained into that of Wynn, making for quite a volatile mixture.  
  
The loser of such battles was disgraced and sent away, but he kept his sanity. The winner, however, was submerged into the pit for ten seconds, and each one came up laughing and covered in blood. It was soon found that they were not only covered in blood, but that they were losing it, as well. But this time, it was not from some magical source. It was their own life's blood, and each soon perished.  
  
At some point, the Dark Dragon took up residence in the castle, driving the humans away. He proclaimed himself Guardian of the Pit, and said that anyone who wished to battle in the Chamber of Blood would have to pass his tests. No one knew what the tests were, and those who passed them were either sworn to secrecy, or did not wish to speak of them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serge had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when he woke up. At first, he suspected it might just be hunger, or a stomach ache. But something told him it was more than that. However, he didn't have time to think about it.  
  
"Serge! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
He smiled a bit, wondering if Marie ever ran out of energy. Someone like that could probably go the distance with Radius himself back in the old days. Serge pushed the memories from his head and dressed quickly.  
  
The smell of pancakes hit him long before he reached the kitchen. Still, he was pretty surprised to see a huge stack of them on the table. He was even more surprised to see who was cooking them. "Harle?"  
  
"Bonjour, mon ami! Did you sleep well?"  
  
Serge nodded. "You never told me you could cook."  
  
"You did not ask," she replied with a smile. "Now, sit, sit!"  
  
Marie suddenly appeared and grabbed Serge's hand. "Over here!" She pulled him over to a nearby chair and pushed a plate in front of him.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Serge asked.  
  
"Oh, she went out for a while. She'll be back soon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It wasn't the first time Kid had entered the Chamber of Blood. She suspected the dragon remembered her from the last time, but she couldn't be sure. At any rate, she had a good feeling of what the pit would show her, so she mentally prepared herself for it.  
  
The room sloped downward as she came closer to the pit. If the rumors were true, this was so all the blood would run into the pit. The liquid itself almost seemed brown by the torch's light. But as Kid reached the pit, the color quickly turned to crimson.   
  
Kid set the torch into a nearby holder and drew out her knife. "Chamber of Blood, I offer my essence to you as a sacrifice." She carefully pricked her finger and watched a droplets splash into the pool.  
  
There was a low rumbling sound, and then a deep voice was heard. "What is it you wish to see?"  
  
"Show me how Serge, Lynx, Harle, and I are connected."  
  
There was a slight pause before the voice replied, "Gaze into the pit and view your past."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A somewhat younger Harle walked across the rooftop, occasionally stopping to pet the stone gargoyles. Suddenly, there was a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"I've done it, dear Harle. I've finally done it."  
  
Harle turned and stared up at the demi-human. "What have you done, Monsieur Pussy Cat?"  
  
Lynx ignored the girl's annoying pet name for him, partially because he was in such a good mood, and scooped her up with one arm. "My plan is gradually falling into place, child. First, I battled and defeated Kid in the Chamber of Blood. And today, I have faced Serge there as well."  
  
"Did you win?" Harle asked eagerly.  
  
"No, but that is unimportant. Both of us lost blood, and that's what matters! After all these years of plotting, my dream is coming together so perfectly. If the Dark Dragon keeps his word, I will not need the Chrono Trigger. I will make my own!"  
  
"Do not celebrate yet, Master Lynx," said the stone gargoyle nearest to them. Its face contorted and formed a reptilian face.  
  
Harle's eyes widened, and she tried to hide herself beneath Lynx's cloak. "What iz it, Monsieur?"  
  
Lynx's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry, Harle. This is the Dark Dragon. It seems he was to busy to come in person."  
  
The dragon's image snorted. "The child has no need to worry. You are the one that should worry, Master Lynx."  
  
"And why is that?" Lynx asked calmly.  
  
"I know of your evil plans, and I cannot allow them to occur."  
  
"It matters not what you wish, Dark Dragon. You gave me your word that you would create another Chrono Trigger."  
  
The dragon smiled. "And I shall keep my word. However, it will take time to create such a being. Therefore, I am adding some new stipulations to our deal. First, your firstborn child must drain your life's blood. Then, after your blood has stained the earth for one month, I will complete the Chrono Trigger, and deliver it at a time of my choosing."  
  
"Fool! What good will a Chrono Trigger be to me after I am dead?!"  
  
The dragon snorted again. "That is not my concern, Master Lynx. I will do as I have just told you."   
  
Before Lynx could protest, the dragon faded away, and the stone gargoyle was left in its place.  
  
"Monsieur?" Harle asked quietly after a moment.  
  
Lynx glanced down at her. "What is it, Harle?"  
  
"When I am older, I will kill ze mean dragon for you."  
  
Lynx chuckled and patted her head. "No, my child. That won't be necessary. But I appreciate the offer. There is something else you can do for me, though." He pulled something small and blue out of his cloak and placed it in her hand. "Keep this for me. I think it will be useful to you someday."  
  
Harle brought the object up to her face. It was a lock of hair.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kid frowned as the image faded back to crimson. "So Serge fought Lynx here, too. And it looks like Lynx wanted Harle's obsession with Serge to start earlier than I first thought."  
  
"You have seen the past," the voice announced. "Now, you must face the future."  
  
There was a slight ripple in the pit, and a hand shot out and wrapped around Kid's neck, pulling her head under the crimson liquid.  
  
Kid struggled until the grip grew weaker, and managed to pull her head out. Still, she could feel the cold fingers digging into her neck, and as the red gradually faded from her vision, she swallowed a gasp of shock.  
  
Through a curtain of familiar blue hair, she could just make out a pair of piercing blue eyes. But not just any blue eyes. They were the same cold, merciless eyes that had been in her worst nightmares. Even Lynx's green eyes came in second to the terror these eyes brought.   
  
They were the same eyes that had nearly broken her heart and taken her life all at once.  
  
The owner of the eyes slowly emerged from the pit, never losing his grip on Kid's neck. He kept walking until her back was to the wall. Then he leaned in close, smiling evilly, and pressed his damp lips to her ear. "Mother," he whispered, a chuckle building in his throat. "So good to see you again."  
  
Kid shuddered as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Only one phrase kept repeating itself in her head before the world turned black: Dark Serge was back.  
  
Continued in Part 3: A Tale of Two Triggers  



	9. A Tale of Two Triggers

Note: The Dark Serge you see here is NOTHING like the one in the game. Here are several differences:  
1. This one is NOT Lynx.  
2. This one is very, very INSANE.  
3. This one has no desire to control two worlds.  
4. This one has...well...issues...  
Dark Serge tends to get...nasty. Please remember that he IS evil and crazy, and that is almost never a good mix.  
  
Savior of the Seas, Part 3: A Tale of Two Triggers   
  
  
A stinging slap against her cheek awakened Kid. She gasped when she remembered where she was, and who had caused her to pass out. Then she resisted the urge to scream when she realized that his face was centimeters from hers...again.  
  
"Mother," he whispered, his evil smile growing wider. "I see you're awake now."  
  
Kid glared at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Guess," he replied, chuckling softly.  
  
Kid's hand flew out with lightning speed, and the dagger flashed once in the dim light of the chamber, but it was more than enough.  
  
Dark Serge's hand wrapped around her wrist before it got anywhere near his face. He frowned. "Now, now, Mother. You wouldn't be trying to hurt me, would you?"  
  
Kid let out a pained groan as his grip became tighter.  
  
Instantly, he stopped squeezing and pulled her hand to his lips, gently kissing the red bruises on her wrist. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"  
  
Kid pulled her hand away and avoided his eyes. It was difficult for her to hate this creature. After all, he looked like Serge, and no matter how much he'd hurt her already, her love for Serge was so strong that it was almost painful. She'd missed him terribly since they parted ways, and now that Dark Serge was here... Well, she could never really love him, but it was good to at least see Serge's face. It comforted her, and worst of all, she suspected that Dark Serge knew that.  
  
Suddenly, his cold hands came to rest on either side of her face. "I was hoping," he said quietly, "that Father would be here to meet me when I finally emerged. But finding you here is an unexpected and welcome surprise, Mother."  
  
Kid's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that."  
  
"Oh, but I must," he whispered, pulling her face toward his. "That's what you are." His thumb gently stroked her cheek. "So dangerous...so angry...and yet, so very lovely..."  
  
Kid's cheeks turned bright red, and she roughly pulled away from, scrambling to her feet.  
  
He was on her in a second, pressing her body firmly to the wall with his own. "What is it, Mother? Do I frighten you?" he asked, brushing his lips against her ear.  
  
Kid shuddered in rage and disgust all at once. "Get away from me!" she screamed, struggling against him.  
  
"Never," he replied, licking his lips. "Now, be a good parent and feed your child." His gaze landed on her neck, and twin fangs slowly emerged from his mouth, protruding over his bottom lip. "Time to feed, Mother."  
  
Kid couldn't do anything but scream as she felt the two pricks in her neck. But she refused to do even that, as it might encourage him to do more. Instead, she willed herself to remain silent, but nothing could stop the tears that slowly rolled down her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Look, Serge! I found a pretty one!"  
  
Serge raised his head as Marie came flying up the beach, dragging an obviously exhausted Harle behind her. He could only smile at the thought. Harle was the most agile, energetic person he'd ever met. If Marie could tire her out, she was definitely not human.  
  
Marie launched herself into his arms and shoved a small seashell in his face. "Look! Isn't it pretty?" she demanded.  
  
"Yes, it is," he said, studying the white and red shell. "Where did you find it?"  
  
Marie's face lit up. "It was in a wave! Harle said it was too dangerous, but I went out there anyway! She tried to follow me and nearly drowned, but I was fine!"  
  
Serge looked at Harle, who looked as if she might pass out any moment. "I see."  
  
"Well, we gotta go look for more." Marie hopped out of Serge's arms and grabbed Harle's hand. "C'mon!"  
  
Harle's eyes widened in something close to fear, and she turned to Serge, a helpless and pleading look on her face.  
  
"Uh...maybe you should let Harle rest for a while, Marie," Serge suggested. "She's not as young as she used to be."  
  
Marie frowned, but nodded and took off down the beach, continuing her search.  
  
Harle was far too tired to be insulted by Serge's excuse. Instead, she moaned and began to fall to the sand.  
  
Serge caught her just in time. "You okay?"  
  
Harle's eyes focused on his face. "Mon ami?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, Harle?"  
  
"When zis...is over...I will...kill you!"  
  
Serge smiled. "She wanted to go seashell-hunting with you. How could I argue?"  
  
"And you...dare to...call yourself...my friend..."  
  
"Actually, you do, but yes." Serge carefully helped her stand. "If I let go, will you fall?"  
  
Harle looked down at her legs. "Oui."  
  
"Okay, then I'll carry you."  
  
Harle's face brightened hopefully. "Like ze bride?"  
  
Serge turned red. "Um...not exactly."  
  
"Serge!" a voice called. "SEEEEEEERGE!"  
  
They both turned to see Marie running towards them, a frightened look on her face.  
  
"What is it, Marie?" Serge asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The village!" she shrieked. "It's burning!"  
  
Serge looked behind them. Sure enough, he could just make out a dark spiral of smoke floating up from the village. "Harle, think you can manage to teleport us?"  
  
"I do not t'ink so, Serge."  
  
"That's what I thought. Marie, climb on my back and hold on as tight as you can. Harle...well...it looks like you get your wish, for today."   
  
Marie did as she was told, and Serge carefully picked up Harle.  
  
"Mon ami, what exactly are we waiting for?" Harle asked after a few moments.  
  
"That," Serge replied, glancing behind them.  
  
Harle looked up to see a giant wall of water rising out of the sea. "Mon dieu," she whispered.  
  
Serge's blue eyes seemed to glow, and a stream of water suddenly snaked out and stopped beside them, hardening to ice. Serge stepped on and took a deep breath. "Everybody hold on. I've never tried to control this much water at once, and it could be a bumpy ride."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kid woke up to feel the wind whipping at her face. She tried to shift her weight, and found that she was being held tightly. It only took her a moment to realize just who was doing the holding.  
  
Dark Serge's chin was resting on her shoulder, but he was gazing straight ahead, as if he couldn't see that she was awake. Even so, his grip on her hadn't relaxed at all. It was almost as if she was surrounded by steel.  
  
Kid glanced around and saw the ground rushing past them. She didn't know where they were going, but then, considering her traveling companion, she didn't want to know, either.  
  
Dark Serge suddenly blinked and affectionately kissed her cheek. "Guess what, Mother?"  
  
Kid shuddered at his touch. "What?" she spat.  
  
"We're going to see Father!" Then he paused, as if confused. "Should I dress casual or fancy? What would you suggest, Mother?"  
  
Kid glanced at the outfit. Dark Serge merely wore a black bodysuit and a dark violet cape with golden trim. "Oh, no. This is definitely you. It says, 'I'm a psychopathic, sadistic, evil monster with little or no taste.' It suits you just perfectly."  
  
"You and your endless compliments, Mother," he said, flashing a smile that showed his fangs. "I could kiss you," he whispered, licking his lips.  
  
Kid glared at him. "Do it and I'll kick your arse to the moons!"  
  
"It would be more than worth the experience. But perhaps later. Right now, we must get to Father. He's in trouble."  
  
Though Kid had no reason to believe anything Dark Serge told her, she had a feeling he wouldn't lie about something like that. "Serge is in trouble?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Burning, smoke, general bad stuff. Good thing he's got all that water stuff going for him!"  
  
Kid didn't bother to ask how he knew any of it. She just silently hoped that Serge would be okay when they got to him...and after she explained how Dark Serge was "related" to them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serge's plan was working fairly well. He remained at the center of the village, putting out the largest fires when he spotted them. Harle was guiding the villagers to safety, and Marie's job was to find the fires that Serge couldn't see.  
  
Despite that, Serge wasn't used to controlling so much water at once, and soon he grew tired. Unless they got more help, some parts of the village would still burn down.  
  
Once Harle was done, she ran to Serge. "Mon ami, you should rest," she suggested. "You are in no shape to continue zis."  
  
Serge shook his head and wiped some sweat from his brow. "We can't stop, Harle. The fires aren't all out yet." Then he paused. "Wait. Where's Marie?"  
  
Harle looked puzzled, then worried. "I thought she was with you?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marie had been so busy putting out the smaller fires that she'd momentarily forgotten about her mother. Then she'd spotted her house in flames, and all else had been forgotten.  
  
"Mama! Where are you?!" she shouted. Of course, Marie soon found that shouting wasn't a good idea when there's smoke everywhere, as she went into a coughing fit. Eventually, she made it to the hallway, where she found her mother lying on the floor, obviously unconscious.  
  
When shaking her didn't work, Marie thought about calling for Serge. Of course, she'd have to run back to the center of the village, and that would take too long. And, as if Fate had made the decision for her, a burning beam suddenly crashed down in front of her, blocking the front door. Even if she had put the fire out, the beam was too heavy to lift.  
  
Just then, Marie heard a loud crash upstairs. The smoke was becoming thicker now, and she didn't dare look up. Something cold and wet splashed over her, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Keep your face covered," a familiar voice instructed.  
  
Marie coughed and rubbed her eyes. She could barely make out someone lifting her mother from the floor. She glanced up, only to stare into a pair of blue eyes. "Serge?" she whispered.  
  
Her rescuer smiled mysteriously. "Close enough."  
  
"Stop talking and move your arse, you idiot!" someone shouted.  
  
"Coming, Mother!" He glanced down at Marie as he ran. "You'll have to forgive her language. She's having a bad day..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serge had never felt guiltier in his life. Marie was dead. She had to be. Her powers were still very new to her, and if the fire were large enough, she wouldn't be able to put it out.  
  
And then someone screamed.  
  
Serge's head snapped up, and he scrambled to his feet, pushing his way through the villagers. As he emerged from the crowd, he saw why the woman had screamed.   
  
The entire village was covered in blood.  
  
Serge blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't.  
  
"Well, at least the fire's out," someone observed.  
  
"Yes," Serge said slowly. "The blood must have done it, but...where did it come from?"  
  
Harle was suddenly at his side. "Mon ami," she whispered, "there is something you should know." There was a strange look on her face.  
  
Serge stared at her. "Lynx?"  
  
"Not exactly, but-"  
  
"Good heavens!" a man shouted. "LOOK!"  
  
Serge looked. He had had to blink several times.  
  
Standing a few feet away, absolutely soaked in blood, were four people. One of them was Kid, and she was carrying Marie's mother. The other was...well...Serge, and he was carrying Marie.  
  
Serge blinked again. "Harle...that's me."  
  
Harle sighed. "I was trying to tell you."  
  
There was an uneasy silence for a long moment, but Kid soon broke it.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there! Somebody get me a bloody towel!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several minutes and towels later, Kid was almost clean. She was aware of Serge's eyes on her, but she didn't say anything until she was done. "So. I see you've managed to find yourself another adventure."  
  
"And you've managed to find another me," Serge replied bluntly.  
  
Kid frowned. "Look, I'm not happy about it, either. You'll be even less happy when you hear where he came from, but I think Harle can tell you better than I can." She shrugged. "Anyway, he saved the kid and the whole village."  
  
"Kid, it's covered in blood. No one wants to live there anymore. They think it's an omen that they'll be cursed."  
  
"Yeah, but nobody died," she said defensively.  
  
Serge sighed. "So are you vouching for him?"  
  
Kid glanced over at Dark Serge, who was doing his best to make sand castles with Marie. Only they kept falling down whenever he helped. "Well, not exactly. I thought he was evil until we got here, and I know for a fact that he's crazy."  
  
"So you're not vouching for him."  
  
"Well...he did kinda rough me up a little, but I don't think he'd ever seriously hurt me. And he hasn't done anything to make me shudder once since we got here. That's got to be some kind of record."  
  
Serge closed his eyes, then opened them again. "Okay. He's crazy and possibly evil, but he has a good heart?"  
  
"I guess," she replied, shrugging again.  
  
"In other words, we have to keep an eye on him."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Serge sighed again. "I was afraid of that."  
  
Kid grinned and patted his shoulder. "No worries, mate. Still got each other, right?"  
  
Serge looked at her for a long moment. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
"And once again, you've missed your cue to kiss me," she pointed out with a smirk.  
  
He blinked, then smiled. "Sorry." He leaned towards her...and nearly got his throat ripped out.  
  
Dark Serge had somehow appeared between them, and was now staring deep into Serge's eyes. "I would not be doing that," he said quietly, "if I were you. Because then I, or whoever was me at the moment, would have to kill you."  
  
Serge backed up and looked questioningly at Kid.  
  
She smiled uneasily. "Well, I did say we'd have to watch him."  
  
"Hey, Serge guy!" Marie called, waving her hands. "I found another shell!"  
  
"Be right there!" Dark Serge threw another glare at Serge. "I'll be watching you, Father." Then he went to help Marie.  
  
Serge blinked. "Kid, have I mentioned how nice it is having you back?"  
  
"No, mate. You didn't."  
  
"Good. And I'm not going to, either."  
  
Kid grinned. "Somehow, mate, that doesn't bother me at all."  
  
  
Concluded in Part 4: Little Boy Lost  



	10. Little Boy Lost

Note: I'm getting comments about how Serge's innate color is white, so he shouldn't be able to control water, and other concerns that are strictly game-related. I won't say this again (and I said it at the beginning of every part of "The Contest," anyway). This is NOT the game; this is MY story. NOTHING you see here could possibly happen in the game. Therefore, they will be DIFFERENT. If I get any more questions about why something isn't like the game, they WILL be deleted. If you haven't figured out by now that I'm not following the game, that's your problem, and I refuse to let it become mine.  
  
2nd Note: Sorry this took so very long. Writer's block is a VERY bad and evil thing, so if you see it, shoot it. As my memory of Chrono Chross grows colder, I am forced to end my take on things in the CC world. It was a strange journey, and I hope I kept you interested for most of it. If you have questions about the story, work them into a review (PLEASE provide a valid e-mail address if you expect a reply!) or e-mail me (Be sure to put "SOS Question" in the subject). But, be sure you've read the note above, or I will delete.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
Savior from the Seas, Part 4: Little Boy Lost   
  
  
Serge wasn't sure if he'd ever been more confused in his life.  
  
First, there were the other members of his party.  
  
Kid: love of his life, tomboy personified, and all around tough girl. No real problem there, except that they hadn't been able to spend any time together lately, thanks to Marie and Dark Serge.  
  
Harle: eternal friend, frighteningly loyal (and just as attractive), and somewhat of a mystery, thanks to her ties to Lynx. The fact that she had known so much about Dark Serge's origin wasn't helping much, either.  
  
Marie: nicknamed "Serge's little shadow" by Harle, the little girl they had agreed to care for was more than a handful. She was energetic, interested in anything that moved or had pretty colors, and had a bad habit of liking anything Serge-related. Which included, to Serge's horror, Dark Serge.   
  
Dark Serge: the sometimes evil, almost always scary, and possibly psychotic clone seemed to be the root of all the problems. When he wasn't playing with Marie (which disturbed Serge to no end), he was lusting after Kid (which would've been incest...at least, he thought so; Harle had been vague there...) or asking "Auntie Harle" strange and embarrassing questions about Serge (if he dyed his hair, why she always stared at him, if he preferred boxers of briefs). On top of that, though he considered Serge & Kid his parents, he was insistent on the idea that they never touch each other.  
  
Then, Serge wasn't sure exactly what he himself wanted. Well, he knew what he wanted, he just didn't know how to prioritize what was more important.   
  
He wanted some time alone with Kid, but Dark Serge prevented that. He wanted to teach Marie more about her powers, but she was spending more and more time with Dark Serge. He wanted to sit Harle down and learn everything she knew about Lynx and Dark Serge, but it would probably only put more strain on their relationship. He really wanted Dark Serge to either go away or lose interest in Kid, but neither was about to happen.  
  
In short, Serge was becoming one very frustrated demi-god in training. That wasn't good for him, his companions, or anyone that had a fear of water.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was a typical night at the inn...for everyone else, anyway.  
  
Kid was working on one of her wood carvings. She hadn't said what it was, but it was starting to resemble the Dark Dragon.  
  
Marie and Dark Serge were playing a game of "Hide the Gross Thing." Tonight, it was played with an object that Dark Serge swore was a dragon's booger. This was a slight improvement, because in the past few days, he'd used various body parts that were usually blood soaked and usually not his. No one dared to ask whom they used belonged to or how he had gotten them.  
  
The game itself was simple and annoying. Dark Serge would hide the object, and Marie would do her best to find it. This included several minutes of her crawling over everyone and searching their clothes. When she did find the object, it was always in the worst places: the back pocket of Serge's shorts, under Kid's skirt, or even in Harle's pants. How it had gotten there was never discovered; Dark Serge seemed to be very good at teleporting things. At least, he SAID he teleported them...  
  
Harle, who had learned her lesson from previous games, was sitting on the ceiling, safely out of Marie's reach. Of course, Dark Serge would probably just fly up and drag her down, but she was hoping he wouldn't.  
  
Serge was attempting to create an ice sculpture of Kid. Of course, that was difficult, since Marie was currently crawling all over her. And he wouldn't be able to do it afterwards, since Marie would be searching him next.  
  
Finally, Marie finished with Kid, smiling as she turned to him. "Serge, do YOU have the dragon booger?"  
  
He wanted to say no, of course. But that was against the rules of the game. No one knew if they had the dragon booger or not, and they were supposed to say so. If they didn't, Dark Serge would get angry, and when he did that, someone usually paid for it, one way or another.  
  
Serge sighed, staring longingly at Kid as Marie began to search him. For the past few weeks, they'd barely talked at all. Whenever he tried, Dark Serge would show up, or Marie would drag him away for something else. Harle tried to help by distracting them with stories, but Dark Serge could only be pulled away from Kid for so long.  
  
That was probably what really got to Serge. Dark Serge was spending more time with Kid than anyone else, and she didn't even like him. Instead, she tolerated him, because he had saved Marie's life. She thought there was some good in him, but that it only surfaced at certain times. Serge hadn't seen any just yet.  
  
"Is it in here?" Marie asked, squeezing his nose.  
  
Serge frowned and shook his head.  
  
Marie pulled off his headwrap, and after a quick glance in it, began combing through his hair.  
  
About this time, Serge noticed that Kid was almost done with her carving. It was a great dragon, with wings outstretched and jaws gaping. He also noticed that Dark Serge was now sitting very close to Kid, trying to convince her that the dragon would look better with blood dripping from its jaws.   
  
Marie's tiny hands slipped past Serge's collar, lingered on his chest, and then tickled his armpits. She frowned when he didn't laugh, and withdrew her hands from his shirt. "What's wrong, Serge?" she asked.  
  
Serge wasn't listening. Kid was still carving, but Dark Serge's arms were now wrapped around her waist. She didn't want them there, of course, but they'd all learned quickly that Dark Serge was physically stronger than anyone else. Serge bit his lip and closed his eyes, silently counting in his head.  
  
"Serge?" Marie asked again, worry creeping into her voice. She pressed a hand to his cheek.  
  
Serge felt the hand pull away.  
  
"Come, little one," he heard Harle say. "Let's leave mon ami alone for a while." Marie's whine of protest quickly faded as Harle dragged her away.  
  
Silently thanking Harle, Serge opened his eyes and stood up. Before he realized what was happening, he was standing directly in front of Kid and Dark Serge.  
  
Kid looked up from her carving, noticing him for the first time. "What is it, mate?" she asked, instantly recognizing the angry look on his face.  
  
Serge's eyes drifted away from her and locked on his twin. "We need...to talk."  
  
Dark Serge looked surprised. Kid looked shocked.  
  
"Now," Serge added after a moment.  
  
Dark Serge blinked and nodded. "Be back in a jiffy, Mother." He leaned over and kissed Kid's cheek.  
  
Kid frowned and looked disgusted, but said nothing.  
  
Serge's eyes narrowed. He knew that Kid didn't exactly appreciate Dark Serge's affection, but there was a time when she would've tried to stab him for it. Now she only frowned. She was growing...tolerant of him. And that only made Serge angrier.  
  
The two teens (rather, the teen and his clone) walked into the next room. Serge remained standing, but Dark Serge sat down.  
  
"What's on your mind, Father?"  
  
Serge frowned. "First, I am NOT your parent, and neither is Kid."  
  
"But you-"  
  
"Shut up!" Serge snarled, resisting the urge to strangle him.  
  
Dark Serge fell silent, something he didn't do often.  
  
"I'm tired of watching you throw yourself at Kid. Maybe she isn't in love with me anymore, but I won't stand by and let you pretend to have some sort of romantic relationship with her."  
  
"But-"  
  
Serge silenced him with a glare. "I appreciate you spending time with Marie. While I don't approve of all your methods, I thank you for being her friend."  
  
Dark Serge wanted to take that as a compliment. Yet, it sounded so forced that it was almost like an insult, anyway.  
  
"However, I was allowed to bring her with me because I promised I'd teach her how to control her powers. I can't do that if you're always playing with her, and I wouldn't feel right if I never taught her anything. Besides, I'm sure you can find some other way to entertain yourself."  
  
"What about Auntie Harle?" Dark Serge asked.  
  
Serge frowned. "She is NOT your aunt. What about her?"  
  
"Aren't you going to tell me not to do something to her, too?"   
  
"Yes. Try to stop annoying her so much."  
  
Dark Serge shrugged. "Okay. Anything else?"  
  
Serge blinked in disbelief. "You're not going to do anything I said, are you?"  
  
"Oh, sure!" Dark Serge smiled. "Except for that whole 'stay away from Mother' thing. That's just stupid!"  
  
"No," Serge said coldly, raising a hand. "THAT was stupid." He made a fist.  
  
Before he could blink, Dark Serge found his head encased in a large bubble. He gasped and grabbed his throat, his eyes bulging.  
  
"You have about five seconds of air," Serge noted matter-of-factly. "Either you agree to stay away from Kid, or we find out how long you can hold your breath."  
  
Dark Serge opened his mouth in a silent scream, then raised his own hand. A high-pressure stream of blood sprouted from it, heading straight for Serge.  
  
But Serge merely slipped into his water form, and the blood passed right through him. "Your five seconds are up."  
  
Dark Serge, in a final attempt, charged at Serge.  
  
Serge knocked him to the wall with a water blast, where he fell to his knees. "I'm still waiting."  
  
Dark Serge fell to all fours, still desperately attempting to hold out. By then, even his superhuman strength had failed him. All he had left was the will to survive.  
  
"You can't last forever," Serge muttered.  
  
"S-Serge?" a tiny voice asked.  
  
Serge glanced at the doorway, then turned his attention back to his fallen twin.  
  
Marie whimpered quietly and clung to Harle's leg. "W-Why's he hurting my friend, Harle?"  
  
Harle had no answer for her.  
  
"Mate, what ARE you doing?" Kid asked, coming up beside them.  
  
Serge ignored them. "Do you really want to die so badly?"  
  
Finally, Dark Serge shook his head.  
  
"Then you agree to my terms?"  
  
Dark Serge nodded rapidly.  
  
Serge flattened his hand and spread his fingers. Instantly, the bubble around Dark Serge's head popped. Serge simply stood there, watching his twin pant for air. Then he reached down and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight. There is only one true Serge, and I am him. There is no need for a Dark Serge. I can be very dark, as I've just proven. If you ever give me any reason to believe you're a danger to anyone, especially Marie, I will destroy you. Is that clear?"  
  
Disbelief still in his eyes, Dark Serge nodded slowly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped Serge's wrists.  
  
Serge released his twin and backed away. He started towards the door.  
  
Marie gasped and ran away as he came closer.  
  
"Mon ami," Harle said quietly, staring after the fleeing child, "was zat really necessary?"  
  
"I leave at dawn," Serge announced. "I won't force any of you to come with me. Make sure Marie knows that, Harle. If she wants to go home, you'll take her back."  
  
"Oui," Harle agreed with a nod. She made no further attempt to get her question answered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Life had always been simple before. Be Good to Mother, More or Less Listen to/Obey Father (usually less), and Ask Auntie Harle Everything. Even Marie had her own subheading: Play Nice with Pink Hair.  
  
But it was no longer simple. It was suddenly a lot harder.  
  
In short, life had stopped being Fun. Now it was just...Strange.  
  
Dark Serge frowned as a cold wind blew in. With little more than a thought, his blood temperature rose several degrees to combat the cold. His control over such things were very precise. It was being unable to control everything else that was getting him into trouble.  
  
In his warped yet fragile mind, things had been fine. But, apparently, Father was not happy with his Son. That would have to be corrected.  
  
I don't get it. Father never said anything before. No one said anything, except maybe Mother...but I thought she was joking.  
  
"It's very confusing, isn't it, Chrono Trigger?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Dark Serge blinked and turned around. He hadn't expected anyone to find him on the roof, and yet, someone still had. However, he saw no one...at first, anyway. Then his gaze landed on the wooden sculpture a few feet away. "Guardian?" he whispered, kneeling to get a better look.  
  
The very same carving Kid had been working on earlier twisted crazily and grew in size, until it was the same height and shape of the real Dark Dragon.  
  
Dark Serge took a step back. "Guardian...have you come to take me back?"  
  
The dragon snorted. "No, Chrono Trigger. I have come to correct a mistake."  
  
"Was...I a mistake?"  
  
"No, my boy. You were a promise. The mistake was mine...and it is one I shall correct now. Come closer."  
  
Where anyone else might have shown fear, Dark Serge stepped forward without hesitation.   
  
The Dark Dragon's mouth opened, and many rows of sharp teeth became visible. However, they were soon hidden by a great stream of black blood.  
  
The stream hit Dark Serge in the face and forced him onto his back. "Guardian!" he sputtered, struggling to get up. "What are you doing?!"  
  
The flow stopped. "Relax, boy. When I am done, all your problems will be solved." The stream started up again, only stronger this time.  
  
Dark Serge felt as if he was drowning, but something else insisted that he was merely changing. But as the dark liquid shot up his nose and forced him into unconsciousness, he was left to wonder: But WHAT am I changing into...?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kid was starting to guess just why Serge had attacked his twin. It wasn't that difficult, really.  
  
Dark Serge was the physical manifestation of Lynx's wildest dreams. Serge hated Lynx. But it went deeper than that, of course.  
  
By nature, Serge was shy around most girls, and Kid in particular. He had trouble expressing himself around them. Dark Serge, in sharp contrast, expressed himself a little too much. So while Serge was wary about becoming intimate with Kid, Dark Serge was most certainly not. He'd even tasted her blood once, something she suspected he'd done just to disgust her.  
  
But Serge had changed during the time she'd been away. He was somewhat more adventurous, and not quite as shy as he had been before. She suspected that Harle was starting to rub off on him, or maybe it was Marie. Either way, he'd been willing to take their relationship further. Dark Serge had quickly put a stop to that.  
  
For her part, Kid was sure that she loved Serge. She'd always flirted with him, but she'd known the day Lynx had returned. For a brief moment, she had broken Lynx's hold on her mind, only to find that Serge was still firmly in his grasp. She'd tried everything short of stabbing him, but Serge had been so taken by her beauty. The way he'd touched her, spoken to her in a hushed voice...she'd just known. Even though Serge was under Lynx's spell, Kid knew that she loved him. She would give anything to make that scene real...and free of Lynx's influence. She wanted Serge to hold her like that, not because he was forced to...but because he wanted to.  
  
Only now did she realize how much Dark Serge must have been angering Serge. Though Serge hated his warped twin, he saw in it qualities that he wanted: a strong devotion to Kid, emotional freedom, and a certain innocence brought on by his insanity. Serge didn't really want to be insane, but no one tended to stay angry if they knew you were crazy.  
  
Serge had finally lost it in a quiet explosion of violence against his twin. It wasn't really justified...but then, it was. She wasn't sure if Serge would've actually killed Dark Serge. In that moment, he'd been more like Lynx than his twin ever had. Marie was now afraid of Serge, while Kid and Harle weren't sure what to think.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marie sniffled and buried her face in the soft pillow. Something was very wrong with Serge. When she first met him, he'd been quiet and nice. Now he was still quiet, but mean. He'd hurt her friend for some reason, and she was afraid he might hurt her. She wanted to go home to the village, back to her mother, and get away from him. She would miss Harle greatly, and even Kid a little, but it wasn't safe anymore. She had to get out, get away, and run far, fast, now...  
  
Marie's thoughts were interrupted by someone poking her leg. She ignored it, but not for long.  
  
"Pssst!" a voice hissed. "Pink Hair!"  
  
She blinked and slowly rolled over. "S-Serge guy?"  
  
But Dark Serge was not the person sitting on her bed. Instead she found a boy her age, his face and clothes stained with a foul-smelling, black substance. His hair was dark violet, and he peered at her through pale blue eyes.  
  
"I think I did bad," he said slowly, staring at his hands.  
  
Marie stared at him. "What happened to your clothes?"  
  
"That was Guardian. He fixed me, I think. I remember I was messed up...up here." He tapped his forehead. "But I'm better now. See?"  
  
Marie held her nose. "Um...okay. But...you're still Serge guy, right?"  
  
"Yup!" He smiled and held out his hand.  
  
Marie looked down and grinned. "The dragon booger! You had it the whole time!"   
  
"Nope, this one's new. Guardian gave it to me. I think he's allergic to hugs."  
  
"So where's the old one?"  
  
"Oh, that?" The boy thought for a moment. "Mama's got it. Wanna go look for it?"  
  
"Yeah! But we better get you clean first. You smell BAD."  
  
The boy sniffed and frowned. "How come I didn't notice that before?"  
  
"You're a boy. You never know you smell unless someone else tells you," Marie explained.  
  
"Oh. Thanks." He held out the hand with less black stuff on it. "Still buds?"  
  
Marie hesitated, then finally shook the hand. "Still buds. C'mon, let's go!" She dragged him off the bed and ran into the hallway.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kid woke up to an unfamiliar pressure on her chest. She opened her eyes and frowned. "Oh. It's you."  
  
"Hi, lady!" Marie said, smiling down at her.  
  
"Yeah. Hi. Why are you sitting on me?"  
  
"I'm waiting for Serge guy."  
  
"Oh. You mean Dark Serge."  
  
"No, he's not dark anymore. He's fun!"  
  
"Sure. Why is it you have to sit on me, squirt?"  
  
"So you wouldn't roll over and smush me."  
  
"One, I'm not that heavy, and two, I'm not asleep anymore. In other words, GET OFF."  
  
Marie bounced on her. "He's back!"  
  
Kid winced. "Who's back?" Her eyes widened as the air above the bed shimmered in a swirl of bright colors. Then a second child crashed down beside her, shaking the entire bed.  
  
"Mama!" he said, hugging her neck. "You're awake!"  
  
Kid blinked several times. All grogginess slipped away, and she instantly recognized the child. "Oh, there has GOT to be a long story for this one..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serge yawned and stretched his arms. He felt refreshed and relieved. And then he remembered there was a good chance that he'd be traveling alone today. He pushed the thoughts from his head as he washed up, dressed, and grabbed a pear for breakfast. But as he stepped into the main room, he froze in mid-bite.  
  
Harle was sitting on a bench by the door, holding Marie in her lap. Marie was busy explaining why pink hair was better than violet hair, while Harle just kept nodding and combing her hair, only half-listening.  
  
Next to them, Kid was in a similar position, only she held a little boy in her lap, and she wasn't attempting to do his hair. The boy looked disturbingly familiar...and Serge could only think of one person who gave him that feeling.  
  
Marie looked up and smiled. "Serge!" She scampered out of Harle's lap and launched herself at him. "Guess what? I got a new friend!"  
  
Serge didn't know whether to be relieved that Marie had forgiven him, or upset that no one had thought to tell him about the boy earlier.  
  
The boy crawled out of Kid's lap and slowly walked over, keeping his head down. "I'm sorry, Papa," he said quietly.  
  
Serge blinked rapidly. "What...?"  
  
"I got you this." The boy held up a red and white seashell.  
  
Serge took the shell and stared at it. "Thank you," he said at last, still confused. "Where did you find this?"  
  
"The beach!" Marie crowed happily in his arms.  
  
"But...there aren't any beaches around here."  
  
"We know," Marie replied, grinning.  
  
Serge was about to ask when he caught sight of Harle, who was silently mouthing the words "Chrono Trigger" and pointing at the boy. "Oh. Right."  
  
"So you're not mad at him anymore, right?" Marie asked hopefully.  
  
Serge looked down at the boy. "Well...I guess not. As long as he's good, anyway."  
  
"I'll be good!" the boy promised.  
  
"Sure. You two go play for a minute. I need to talk to Harle."  
  
The children nodded and ran off.  
  
Serge sighed and looked at Harle. "Okay. What just happened?"  
  
"It is a long story, mon ami. Let us just say zat ze Dark Dragon paid a visit last night and...made ze changes."  
  
"Fine. But we're going over this in GREAT detail later on."  
  
"Of course," she replied with a nod.   
  
Serge walked over to Kid. "Hi."  
  
"Hey, mate." She glanced over at Marie and her friend. "So what do you think?"  
  
"I think being a foster father just got lot harder."  
  
"No worries, Serge. He's not crazy anymore, from what I've seen. Just loud and energetic, the way a boy should be. And he's not clingy, either."  
  
"Well, at least there's that." Serge lowered his head. "I've...missed you, Kid."  
  
"I know. And if you miss your cue to kiss me this time, I will hurt you."  
  
Serge smiled and pulled her close. "But then I'd be too hurt to kiss you."  
  
"You're about to get there, too," she threatened, sticking a fist in his face.  
  
Serge kissed the fist, and then pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Kid leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Suddenly, there was a disgusted squeal. "EW! That was gross, Serge guy! Now I've got cooties!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do, too! Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"Well, Papa did it, and nothing's wrong with Mama!"  
  
"That's different! They're s'posed to kiss, but not us!"  
  
Kid broke the kiss. "You know, now you're gonna have to give him the talk."  
  
Serge frowned. "No way. You're his mother, so you do it."  
  
"But YOU have to tell him about his...equipment."  
  
"Uh...if he's already kissing, I think he can handle himself."  
  
"Serge, I'm serious."  
  
"So am I!"  
  
"I'll do it," Harle volunteered.  
  
Kid glared at her. "No, you won't. I won't let you turn him into a flirting freak."  
  
"Well, she DID explain it to Pip that one time," Serge pointed out.   
  
"Oui. And I have much...experience in the subject." Harle grinned wickedly. "Isn't that right, mon cheri?"  
  
Serge turned red. "How would I know?!"  
  
"WHAT did you call him?" Kid asked heatedly.  
  
"Hey, no fighting!" Marie said, stomping her foot.  
  
"Yeah! You gotta get along!" the boy agreed.  
  
"Why?" Kid asked.  
  
"Cuz you're Mama and Auntie Harle!"  
  
"That's no reason," Harle muttered.  
  
"We'll play 'Hide the Gross Thing" again..."  
  
"Now THAT'S a reason," Kid said.  
  
"Good." The boy grinned. "Now hug."  
  
Kid and Harle stared at each other. "Don't touch me," they both said.  
  
"Let's make it a group hug," Serge suggested. "That way no one has to get stabbed."  
  
Everyone agreed. Then they all tried to hug Serge at once.  
  
Serge sighed and shook his head. "This is gonna be a long trip, I can just see it."  
  
"Hey, you're smushing my dragon booger!"  
  
"A VERY long trip," Kid muttered with a smile.  
  
  
The End.  



End file.
